The Fight
by ChocolateStories
Summary: Jackson was smart, successful, handsome but more importantly he is an Avery. So what drives him to take custody of a fourteen year old?
1. Fight Night

The Fight

**Chapter 1**

It was cold, but I guess that was to be expected, after all I was in Seattle and it was January. But the weather couldn't get me distracted now I had a job to do. The funny thing is not many jobs require a punch to the face or kicks to ribs or the occasional bite. Don't get me wrong I'm no professional fighter very far from it actually. But let's say the fighting I do is not exactly legal either.

Why was this walk taking so long! Felix better have given me the right address, this wouldn't be the first time he's messed up. Finally Aurora Ave came into view. The area around me was old and worn down but there was no time for appearances. The unmistakable odor of alcohol filled my nose I turned and was greeted by Rusty's Grill and Bar. What a perfect name! The gutters where practically hanging from the building, the bricks were grimy and disgusting but I knew this was the place.  
As I entered the bar I was stopped by a towering man.  
"Aren't you a little young to be hanging around a bar." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I have no interest in drinking, been sober for fourteen years." I retorted.

"You don't look an hour over fifteen even on a good day; now get out of here before I call the cops "he threatened. I've never responded well to threats and they didn't help my temper either.

"Go ahead call the cops! I'm sure they would love to hear all about an underground fighting club!" I shouted my fist clenching. The man eyes widened, and his mouth fought to produce words. I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"She's with me" A calm voice said. Felix. How nice of him to show. The man gave a curt nod and allowed us to pass through. The bar was dark and the air was filled with booze and cigarette smoke. I got a few curious looks as it was oblivious I was underage, as Felix ushered me to the back.  
When we were in our rooms before the match which just happened to be the girl's bathroom, Felix began to wrap my hands.

"Are you ready" Felix

"Je suis toujours"I responded.

"Bon. You're getting better but your accent sucks "Felix joked.

"That's because you're fluent, to a non-speaker I must sound exquisite." I explained

"Touché́. But get serious Cat this fight is small but important." His hazel eyes boring into mine.  
"Your opponent is male about 5'9, has a built upper body but weak legs. Get him off balanced and that's the best chance you probably have." Felix clarified.

"You make it sound like I don't have a chance." I accused

"I would never!" He answered with false shock. "Braid your hair; we can't have anyone pulling it, can we?"Felix laughed as he instructed as he proceeded to yank it.

"Hey!" I started to weave my dark hair into tight French braid, when I was twisting my hair the holder in there was a rough knock at the door.

"Be out in two minutes, the fight is about to begin." A gruff voice spoke.

"Okay, thank you." Felix responded, Felix paused waiting for the required 'you're welcome'. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"What?" He questioned

"You're too polite for your own good." I laughed and pulled my headband onto my head.

"Tais-toi, and you accessorize like a girl, you're about to fight not go to prom." He kid.

"A girl can never have too many accessories." I joked, I wasn't scared just nervous. Not about the fight, I'm never nervous about that but something about this night just felt off.

It was freezing when I left bar. The air was a sharp cloud of coldness. My hands were freezing, but that wouldn't kill my vibe, I had won my match! Okay more like dominated Blood didn't even see it coming, the stupid name of my weak opponent. He had gotten a few lucky hits to my face which would probably be a lovely bruise tomorrow and jabbed me in the stomach. But after that it was all me one quick kick to the ankles got him off balanced, then I sharp punch to the face and so on, I won't bore you with the details.

Has it ever been so quiet that you felt like you could hear your thoughts; this is one of those times? Felix had to collect the money back from the sleazy bar owner with the disgusting greasy hair. Yuck! I usually walk back to whatever hotel we're staying at, alone with the sound of cars passing by and the lamppost lights. I know what you're thinking. What is a fourteen year old girl walk in a big city all alone at the late hours of the night? That would be me, but I'm pretty mature for my age after….. I don't want to think about that anymore, nothing can bring down my mood tonight.

After a couple of minutes I began hearing footsteps slowly creep behind me. I turned my head and look around. Nothing. I know I'm not crazy; it must be Felix playing a joke. Right?

"Felix you're not fooling anyone, come out before I punch you." I shouted, and in return received a few snickers. A few? But Felix traveled alone, never with anyone, that must mean someone's….. I didn't get to finish my thought before I was grabbed and thrown roughly to the ground of an alley way.

"What the…?" A hard slap was delivered to my face. I turned to face my attacker or it would be more correct to say _attackers, _there were three of them. One I could handle, but _three_ grown and probably drunk men I was toast.

"Shut Up!" The man shouted the smell of beer wafted all around them. "Cost me a lot of money tonight little girl!" He sneered getting closer with every word.

"And that's my fault because?" I retorted, now is not the time to be snooty Cat, I reminded myself.

"Because I put a lot of money on the Blood boy, just to have you win without a scratch barely on you." He explained.

"Go home you're drunk and I'm tired." I said as lamely as I could muster. I pushed myself off the ground trying to begin my escape, but was thrown back by his two lackeys.

"Not so fast sweetheart," he said wagging his finger in front of my face."The way I see is that, we're gonna rough you up a bit, and maybe if you're good I might even give you something sweet." The man said his cold muddy eyes crinkling as he gave a distasteful discolored smile. I took advantage of the situation and took a huge chomp onto to the man's pointed index finger.

"Ouch! You bitch!" He yelped. "You're gonna pay!" I had a victorious smile on my face which obviously upset the man who proceeded to kick me in the ribs. Pain shot through my body. I got up just to see him pull something metallic out of his pocket. A cell phone, maybe? Was he gonna take pictures? Then I saw it, the unmistakable tip of a blade.

"No please don't." I choked between sobs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry"

"You will be I promise that." His face now inches away from mine, his breath smelling like a bar. A sly smile slowly crept across his face. "I'm gonna make you wish you never stepped into the ring." Then I felt the tip of the blade slice through my stomach.


	2. Caught

It was funny, no ever thinks about getting stabbed, but I know one thing, it doesn't feel good. I don't remember what exactly happened, what I think happened was I started screaming like a banshee, they got scared and ran. Luckily he only stabbed me once. The bad news? It's pretty deep? How do I know? I know because of all the blood. Now you're wondering what it feels like to be stabbed. Well at first there is no pain, then it begins to have a dull ache, then the pain begins to grow and grow until it's unbearable. I probably just sat there moaning, and to just my luck the sound of cars slowly dulled and no one seemed to walk by. I couldn't move I had to keep pressure on my wound. I. Was. Screwed. The cut felt like fire and all I wondered was why I hadn't passed out yet? Maybe I would just pass out and this would all be a dream or I would just die.

Felix P.O.V  
"Here's your money." The bar owner said, as he pushed the folded dollars bills in my hand. I leafed through the money counting each bill careful, and became angry when it was far less than the amount agreed on.

"Excuse me. This is not what we agreed on." I said through clenched teeth.

"Well it's all you deserve, that fight was not entertaining; now get out of my bar before I do something you'll regret." The man said as he turned around to clean his alcohol glasses. I thought about saying something more or even starting a fight, but that wasn't my life anymore, and I was tired.

I made my way out from the bar. Tonight was a great night, Cat dominated to my surprise. One swift kick to the ankles and it was over after that. But tonight she seemed weird, weirder than usual, but it didn't distract her from the fight so it was probably nothing. Right? I remember when I first met that Cat she was twelve, short and lonely, but she was feisty and sarcastic that's what really drew me to her. Not romantically of course, she's like my little sister; she looked like someone who needed a friend after everything that had happened to her.

I began to cross the street when I heard something or someone wailing and as I approached it the sound became even louder. I turned the corner and saw something that would haunt me for the rest of my life.  
Catalina P.O.V  
Is dying suppose to take this long? The pain had subsided and I just felt numb. Then I heard something, was it a car? No, there were no flashing headlights, they sounded like footsteps. I tried yelling for help but was I was too weak so a muffled moan only escaped my lips. I kept trying that for a few more seconds until a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Felix?

Felix P.O.V  
Catalina? Why was she sprawled on an alley ground? I walked closer and kneeled beside. Then I saw, it blood. Not just a little but a lot.  
"What happened?" I asked, I could hear the panic begin to rise in my voice.

"S-s-stabbed." Cat stuttered.

"Where?" My voice began to waver. Not to her, please, I should have walked with her.

"S-stomach." Catalina's voice was now a whisper. I lifted her shirt to see the damaged and took a quick intake of air, it was bad. I saw Catalina's eyes slowly close.

"You have to say with me, you hear me? Don't close your eyes for a second." I command, and then added "Does it hurt?" My tone becoming gentler.

"N-not anymore. I'm so tired Felix."

"I know Minou, I know, stay with me, promise." I told her.

"I'll try." Cat muttered

"Promise me." I demanded

"I promise." Catalina answered in a faint whisper. I have to move her. Should I take her back to the hotel? No, she obviously needs medical care, fast. Seattle Grace Hospital was just a block away. Should I risk moving her? I looked to the little girl bleeding in my lap. Yes, it's the best chance she has. With that I scooped Cat into my arms and headed towards our destination, but not before remembering her hatred and fear of the one place that could save her life.

Catalina P.O.V  
I felt Felix lift me in his arms. Why was he even trying? I had lost way to much blood.  
"Where….." I was interrupted.  
"Shhh. Save your strength. We're going to the hospital." I automatically stiffened.  
"N-no no hospital." I spoke as I fought to keep my eyes open.  
"Don't be like that Cat, I'm not gonna let you just bleed to death on the street." I sensed a bit of irritation in his voice and I would have laughed if I wasn't so delirious from blood loss. I absolutely hated hospitals, there were a lot of bad memories there that I didn't want to think about and also did not have the strength to do so. But I didn't want to die; I had a fear of that too. But doesn't everybody? So I decided to shut up and let Felix carry me to the place I hated the most.  
Felix P.O.V  
"N-no no hospital." Cat breathed. Why was she being so stubborn, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

"Don't be like that Cat, I'm not gonna let you just bleed to death on the street." I said, slightly annoyed. I don't care if she was scared of them; here I was trying to save her damn life. After awhile she was quiet, probably too tired and weak to argue. But she had kept her promise, she kept her eyes open. She felt cold, that was not a good sign, I already had my jacket wrapped around her but she still shivered slightly, probably from shock.

"N-n-no Felix." Catalina spoke, her pleas returning but I ignored them. As the SGH letters came into view, a wave of relief swept over me I walked through the front door and was greeted by a bored looking hospital staff.I cleared my throat and spoke the words I was dying to say;" Can somebody help us." And quickly their expressions turned from bored to surprise in a matter of seconds.

Catalina P.O.V  
I was barely conscious by the time the letter SGH came into view. But somehow my body still had the strength to allow panic to wash over me.

"N-n-no Felix." I pleaded but was ignored. When we walked in the staff looked disinterested bored almost, the smell of disinfectants filled the air and into my nose.

"Can somebody help us? " Felix asked panic obvious in his voice.

Owen Hunt P.O.V  
Nothing interesting was happening in trauma, it was a late Monday night and I had the graveyard shift. The only attendings that were present were Robins and I and the only residents that were around were Avery, Karev and Kepner. Most were doing charts like most and waiting for the hour when they could return home but all could think about was Cristina and our relationship if you would even call it that. Only three hours left, I thought.

"Can somebody help us?" A scared voice asked. I turned around to a young man holding a small girl in his arms. Make that a small bleeding girl.

"Someone get a gurney!" I shouted, looks my light my night's about a little bit longer.  
Felix P.O.V  
"Someone get a gurney!" A red headed surgeon shouted. A gurney pulled up towards Catalina and I, I felt Catalina grabbed onto my shirt with whatever strength she had left. A younger surgeon with striking green eyes pried Cat off of me pleading, "Felix no, don't leave me!" I really wanted to go with her but I allowed her to be whisked off by the doctors.

Jackson Avery P.O.V  
Just as I was about to get off! Some kid brings in his girlfriend to the E.R. She's probably just drunk and passed out. I took another look and realized she was much too young to be his boyfriend or anyone's boyfriend in that matter.

"Someone get a gurney!" Hunt yelled. A gurney was pushed to the boy and the girl who was being held in his arms. She looked short only about 5'1 and had dark hair and caramel skin similar to the boy. Maybe they were siblings. As I walked towards them about to secure the girl to the gurney I saw blood drip to the ground. Then as I began to pull the girl away (which was a bit of a struggle) I began to see the blood that painted the boy's shirt.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh, accident in the kitchen." He quickly spoke, he was lying about something. I looked over at the girl a bruise covering her cheek, this wasn't an accident.

"Hurry up Avery!" Hunt shouted. There was no more time for questions as I pushed the girl into an emergency room. But something about this girl looked so familiar.

Felix P.O.V  
"Are you injured sir?" I barely heard the brunette doctor ask. Injured? Why would they ask me that? Then I looked down and saw the blood staining my shirt.

"Uh, no, the blood's…. hers." I explained.

"Well, can we step over here so I can ask you some questions?" The doctor asked as she began to usher me into a waiting area.

"Can I see her? Is she gonna be okay?" My tone anxious.

"No not right now I'm afraid. But I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can." She said with a smile. There was something I didn't like about her she was just so peppy.

"Oh by the way, I'm Dr. Kepner," she said as she extended a hand to me. I shook it," I'm um," Come on Felix make up a name. "I'm Fredrick." She looked at me waiting to finish. "Fredrick Dawn." I finished not really believing it myself, but she seemed to, and that was all that mattered.

"The girl you brought in is your sister I assume."  
"Oh yeah, she's my sister." Why was I so bad at lying?

"And, her name is?" Dr .Kepner asked.

"Um, it's Katherine." She wrote something on her chart.

"So, Mr. Dawn how did this injury happen?" Come on think, think!

"Uh, we were in the kitchen making dinner, and Katherine walked into a knife on the counter." I lied

"She walked into a knife?" Dr. Kepner questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, freak accident." I lied once again. The doctor scrawled something more onto her clipboard.

"Where are your parents?" What was with all these questions?

"There're out of town." I lied badly.

"When will they return?" She asked.

"Um...Next week, they're in Hawaii." Hawaii? All the places in the world and you chose Hawaii?

"Okay, those are all the answers I need right now. I'll come back for you as soon as I get an update." She smiled as she turned and left. I should have answered the questions better!

Thankfully I think she believed it if she didn't I'm in trouble. I couldn't tell the truth because social services would be all over us. Cat's and I relationship would be considered somewhat of a kidnapping. I know what you're thinking, Felix; you kidnapped a poor innocent girl? It's not like that I swear. When I first met Catalina she wanted nothing to do with social services or foster homes, she had run away from of her previous homes, she hated being the smallest one having to fight and for everything. So it's safe to say she been 'missing' for four years now, which meant if we were figured out I would probably get arrested because I'm an adult. That's why I had to come up with that whole story. My ethics don't seem too crazy now, do they? God I hope Catalina makes it through this.

April Kepner P.O.V  
I didn't believe that kids story for one second! How does someone 'walk' into a knife? The girl had obvious bruising on her face. Should I call social services? Of course! This was a child's welfare we were talking about, and I could not afford to lose my job again. Just then I saw Jackson walk by.

"Oh, Jackson how's the girl." I asked.

"She's stable, lost a lot of blood but otherwise fine now, she's resting." He answered, "What exactly happened to her?" He asked.

"Her brother said she walked into a knife while making dinner." I told him and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Doesn't sound very believable, does it?"

"Not one bit, I mean did you see those bruises? Not just one on her faces her legs too. Did you alert social services?"Jackson asked his voice dropping.

"That's what I was on my way to do." Then I added, "Keep an eye on her 'brother' "

"I Will." Jackson agreed. With that he turned away and now I had a case to report.

Catalina P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep. Was it time to wake up already? My eyes finally opened, but I wasn't in my hotel bed, this place seemed painfully familiar. White walls, the sterile smell. I was in a hospital. Then the memories from last night came rushing back. Maybe it was all a dream I thought as I tried to sit up. Ouch! No definitely not a dream that pain was very real. I lifted my gown to see a set of perfect stitches trailing on my stomach. I looked around my room, there was a nurse call button, a small table a T.V and aha! A bag of clothes to my left on the floor I presume from Felix. I explored the bags contents a tooth brush deodorant, brush, underwear, sports bra, tennis shoes, sweats and grey tank top and oh, a Hollister jacket, Felix must have felt guilty, and her should have he took me to a hospital. I took all the items out about to get dressed when a sticky not fell out of the bag.

"You're up I assume. It's about time! I brought you some clothes get dressed fast. I'll be back to get you at 10:30." I looked at the clock it was 9:30 now. "You can't stay long I think they suspect something." My face went pale. "Don't get caught and meet me in the back parking lot. Oh, P.S you're name is Katherine and I'm your brother, and you walked into a knife while making dinner." I laughed at the last line, Katherine I absolutely hated that name and Felix as my brother and who was going to believe that I walked into a knife? Well no time to waste, I pulled out my I.V, and let me tell you it hurts really bad if you don't know how to do it. I ripped off the monitor thingy's, and plugged out the machine out so it wouldn't sound, got dressed. I was ready to start my "mission".  
I snuck out my room and into the hallway, looking back and forth. I was so close to the elevators I could just smell the freedom. I surprise myself, I still wasn't 100% but I could move fairly easily. I was just about to press the button when a hand grabbed my shoulder


	3. Just Perfect

Chapter 5  
A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was faced to a man with blue eyes, graying hair and a four o'clock shadow.

"What are you doing out of Ped's?" The man questioned

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied badly, why was I such an awful liar? The man gave an arrogant smirk and laughed.

"I think you do. A teenager walking around the hospital unattended is fairly unlikely to me." He paused. "But you want to know what really gave you away?" I looked up at him my mouth in a hard line. He bent down to my level and whispered "You still have your hospital band on." The man, who I assumed was some kind of doctor because of the scrubs he wore, took my hand. I tried to snatch away but he had it in a hard grasp. "Says here you were admitted at 1:00 in the morning." He read. "Why?"

"That's none of your damn business, now, let. Me. Go." I said repeating each word carefully.

"Not a chance, now why don't you tell me why you're trying to run away and tell me who exactly is your doctor is." I thought about sprinting in the other direction, but I was at a disadvantage, he was tall and from his hold on my hand I could tell he was strong.

"Go to hell." I told him looking directly in his eye.

"I like you." He said "Why don't we get breakfast in the cafeteria." He suggested. "Oh, the names Sloan, Dr. Sloan." He introduced. "And, you are?" He inquired

"I'm Katherine." I said with a sly smile.

"Nice to meet you Katherine. I'm , Mark Sloan. Now how does a cinnamon beagle sound to you right now?"

"That would be lovely." I said with false gratitude. Then we made our journey to get food, his grasp never loosening from my shoulder. But I knew the first chance I got, I would bolt.  
Felix P.O.V

It was already 10:45, I had been here for fifteen minutes and Catalina hasn't showed up. Did she have a turn for the worse? Did she get caught? I decided my best bet would be to go into the hospital and see for myself.  
I approach the front desk where a nurse sat.

"Excuse me. Can I see my sister?"

"Name?" The nurse asked rather bored tone.

"Katherine Dawn." Right before I got my answer I heard that annoying peppy voice.

"There he is Officer!" I turned around and tried to run but not before I was tackled to the ground.

Catalina P.O.V

We walked in silence, well I did Dr. Sloan keep asking me questions. I was in a panic state, and kept wondering about Felix. It was already 10:45; fifteen minutes had passed the time we were supposed to meet.

"Katherine." Dr. Sloan said waving a hand in front of my place.

"Huh?" I said returning to Earth.

"I asked which one you wanted." Dr. Sloan repeated.

"Oh, I don't want anything, I'm not hungry." I said. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"She'll have a normal bagel." He told the cashier.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." I said as we sat down. I glanced at the clock behind me, 10:50. I became more panicked.

"Well you're going to eat that." He declared, "You seem anxious."

"I'm not a fan of hospitals." I partly lied, I really do hate hospitals.

"Is there a reason for that?" Sloan questioned.

"Just some bad memories." I responded refusing to go any further. Dr. Sloan didn't push the subject any more after that. We sat in silence for awhile as I picked with my bagel and Dr. Sloan drank his coffee. Then I got an idea.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Can I trust that you won't run away." He said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"I think we're past that Dr. Sloan." I said as I look him directly in the eye putting on my most serious voice. His blue eyes trained on me a little bit longer.

"Okay so be it, it's down that hallway to the left." He directed, "But when you get back and you will come back, you're finishing this bagel." He said his tone becoming serious.

"Kay." I said turning my back, just when I was out of view I began to sprint full speed to the main lobby. From there I would meet Felix in the back parking lot once I made it out these doors, then everything would be back to normal.

"You are being arrested and charged for kidnapping and the endangerment of a minor." Who had gotten them self arrested now? I thought. I turned the corner curious to whom. My mouth dropped lower. Felix?

* * *

**_Sorry this chapter was short...I was tired and had writer's block, but enough with excuses, I would really appreciate reviews, and feedback! (: Just something to motivate me a little, so please, PLEASE,review. I'm so THIRSTY for some reviews lol. But seriously tell me what you think. Oh, and don't forget to have a good night and watch Real World Portland on MTV 10-11. Love you3._**

**_KBerry_**


	4. A Different Side

Felix?

"Felix!" I screamed as I ran towards him. "Let him go!"

"Catalina calm down." Felix instructed. He reached for something in his pocket and handed to me I was too upset to see what it was. Then cuffs were put on him.

"Why are they arresting you?" I questioned loudly. They started to drag Felix away and that's when I lost it. I ran full speed and pushed my way in between the officer and Felix.

"They think I kidnapped you, Cat calm down." I continued to push the officer. "s'il vous plaît(please), I'll be fine." He begged.

"I said, let him go." My teeth clenched. I pushed and hit the officer with all my strength; I couldn't use any of my fighting skills when I was hysterical. I felt myself being pulled away.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" I screamed as someone had an iron grasp around me. I felt the hot tears spill down my face. "Felix, no." I whispered in defeat, he was already being whisked away outside. I was about to tell Dr. Sloan to release me but as I turned around I was met with someone with gorgeous Brilliant green eyes.

My tears stopped as I faced the man who was so oddly familiar.

"Shhh, its okay you're safe now." I was safe before. "No one's gonna hurt you anymore I promise." Nobody ever hurt me in the first place. What was he talking about? I was too stunned. I closed my eyes suddenly realizing why Felix was being arrested. They think he kidnapped me, stabbed me and beat me up. I was gone from the system for two years they probably thought I was dead. To them it must have looked like a grown man took me from my home and kidnapped me. This was all my fault, Felix had taken care of me, and in return I had gotten him arrested. I took a deep breath.

"Please let me go." I said in a detached tone, all my tears coming to a complete stop. The man or should I say doctor, were there no normal people here let go of me and ushered me down the hall where I was met by the strange looks from doctors and nurses. We turned into a room where a woman with ebony skin sat.

"Catalina dear, have a seat." I looked unsurely at the chair that was in front of me but eventually gave in. "Dr. Avery if you'll excuse us."

"No he can stay." I stated. It's not like I was about to say anything.

"Okay," The lady agreed. Dr. Avery sat down in the seat farthest from me. "My name is Janet and I'll be you're social worker." My eyes narrowed, I hated social workers they're the ones who put me in that stupid home.

"Why do I need a social worker?" I spat.

"Well you've been through many traumatic experiences and it's safe to say you're not making the best decisions about your welfare and you're a minor with no parents so…" I cut her off.

"I can't believe this, first you arrest the only person in this world I care about and now you're telling me I'm not making good decisions about my welfare. My voice rising with each word. "I was fine before any of this happened! I. Want. Felix." I felt the tears threaten to spill over.

"You've become attached to your kidnapper I see. You can't be with him I'm afraid, and it says in your file," she paused leafing through the papers. "That your mother is deceased, wouldn't you think she would want safe, with no one to abuse you and keep a roof over your head." I shot up.

"Don't talk about my mother!" I said through a clenched jaw. I saw Dr. Avery's eyes widen at my sudden change in mood. "I'm done talking to you. I'm leaving." I made my way to the door but before I could twist the handle someone pulled me back. Dr. Avery's to be exact.

"You are still a patient here, I can and will have you sedated if you try to leave the premises." Janet warned. I knew I didn't stand a chance against drugs. Damn it!

"Fine I won't leave." I said in a defeated manner, but then a bit of my spark flowed through me. "But I'm sure as hell not staying in my room all day." I turned back around to face my social worker.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, right Dr. Avery?" Janet asked. I gave my best

"I've been traumatized' puppy dog eyes I could muster as I faced Dr. Avery.

"Yes that could be arranged I suppose." Dr. Avery said with an unsure smile. When the 'meeting' had concluded I refused to shake the social workers hand, instead I followed Dr. Avery out the door. That's right Cat, stay fierce, you're gonna need it to escape and get Felix back.

I followed Avery out the door. I remembered the thing Felix had dropped in my hand; I unclenched it to reveal a necklace. Not just any necklace my mother's sliver infinity necklace. I stopped walking as we were at the bottom of the grey staircase. I slouched down and allowed the tears to fall. Felix had returned it must have fallen off during my attack. Dr. Avery was starting the second stairway down but stopped as he realized I wasn't following any longer.

"You coming Catalina." He asked. I didn't respond. I heard his shoes come back up the stairs and look at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and stared at the wall. "Come on you can tell me." Dr. Avery said as his green eyes bored into mine trying to get my attention. Something about this situation felt very familiar.

Flashback  
I was nine and I was visiting my mother at Mercy West Hospital.

"Mommy, I missed you!" I gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi baby how are you." Her voice weak.

"I'm good. Are you gonna be able to come home this week?" I asked my voice hopeful.

"I don't know honey; probably not I'm still a little sick. Maybe next week. Okay?" My face fell and I looked to the ground. A knock sounded at the door.

"Miss. Thomas?"

"Come in." My mother answered. The doctor's face was solemn; my mother seemed to sense that.

"Uh, Catalina why don't you step outside for a second."

"No, I want to be with you!" I began to whine. A voice coughed.

"Miss. Thomas I could take her to the cafeteria, they have ice-cream." The voice suggested.

"You hear that Catalina? There's ice-cream in the cafeteria." My mother said with an excited smile.

"Yay!" I shrieked "I'll bring you some back too." I said as I began to follow the doctor with the striking green eyes out the room. We arrived at the cafeteria.

"Here you go." He said when the treat was handed to me. I began to cry. "Why are you crying?" When I didn't say anything he kneeled down to my height and spoke "Come on you can tell me."

"My mom is going to die." My voiced wavered. He seemed shocked and didn't know how to respond.

"Well let me tell you something?" I nodded" Your mother is a fighter. She's going to be back home with you in no time!" He assured me.

"Really! Promise?"

"I promise?" The doctor swore. The doctor and I made my way back to my mother's room. I climbed onto her bed. Her eyes were blood shot.

"Nothing, I'm just tired baby." She stroked my face. "I love you."

"I love you too, what's going on?" I questioned something didn't feel right.

"Everything's fine, I want you to have this." She removed the necklace from her neck and clipped it onto to mine.

"Your infinity necklace?" I said as I traced the shape and diamonds that covered it.

"Yes, Catalina I want you to have it, and no matter what remember to…" I finished with her.

"And, Beyond." A quote from Toy Story our favorite movie. She gave laugh then closed her eyes.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Wake up!" I sprinted off the bed. "There's something wrong with my mom!" I screamed. Nurses and doctors came piling in. I was dragged out the room by a nurse.

"You can't be in there sweetheart."

"My mom!" I yelled

"I know, I know." The nurse said. I looked through the window and all effort to help my mom had stopped. She was dead, and then I saw Dr .Avery walking down the hall. "You promised!" I screamed between tears, "I hate you." I struggled out of the nurses grasp until I was free.

"Catalina wait!" I heard him yell.  
Present  
My mom had died from cancer. I'll never forget the day. And, having no living relatives, well I did but my father didn't want me he was going through some drama of his own and probably didn't know about me, I was placed in foster care, I hated it. I've never been big always the smallest, always having to fight for every single thing. That was until I met Felix.

"Catalina you're scaring me." I blinked as his voice brought me back to reality.

"I remember you." Before I let him question me I continued. "You took me to get ice-cream while me mother was in the hospital." Then suddenly a look of recognition crossed his face. "You promised me she would be okay." My voice dry as I spoke. "It's funny, I should have known you can't make bet's on people's life. It's like a fight, you could know everything about the person you're betting for but their opponent can always surprise you and make you lose everything." I gave a sad laugh at the end, obviously lost in my ramblings.

"I'm so sorry Catalina if I…." I cut him off.

"I forgive you." I simply stated.

"Huh." Avery gave a confused look.

"I forgive you." I repeated. "I don't hate you and I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said as I looked down.

"Oh okay." He looked around, "Let's go get lunch." He got up and helped me up. I brushed the tears off my face. Some days like this you just want to curl up and die.

* * *

**Okay, what did ya think? A new side of Cat is coming out. And, I'm probably gonna break some hearts in the next few chapters, sorry. I don't really know where this story is going, any ideas, comment them. **


	5. Escape

**So it would still be nice to get feedback...maybe a comment or a review or two? Don't worry just take your time, somehow I'll get through.**

* * *

I was sitting down in the cafeteria still crying, Dr. Avery was getting food and I was left to my thoughts.

"Were the hell have you been Katherine!" I turned to see that it was indeed a very pissed off Dr. Sloan. "I let you leave for a few minutes and you disappear!" I looked at the ground. "Look at me when I talk to you." I tilted my head up. I knew my eyes were wet and blood shot and Sloan must have known to because his face became gentler.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid." He said as he rubbed the back of head. "I didn't mean…"

"Hey what's going on here Catalina?" Avery asked.

"Catalina?" Sloan questioned. "Her name is Katherine, Avery."

"No it's Catalina." Avery corrected. Now suddenly understanding, "can I talk to you for a second?" The two men walked away and began to discuss my identity. My head began to feel light, and black dots clouded my vision and my head began to hurt so bad it felt like it could split apart at any second. So this is what happens when you're exhausted and don't eat all day. I thought as I fell backwards and collided with the floor. Then I drifted into darkness.

Avery P.O.V  
We were in the side of the cafeteria discussing Catalina's dilemma."So you're saying she was stabbed and had her name changed by her kidnapper." Sloan summarized.

"Yes." I agreed.

"But why was she trying to run back to someone who did all those things to her." Sloan asked still confused.

"The social worker says she's attached to her capturer." I explained

"So maybe I should apologize?" Sloan assumed.

"I would, she's been through a lot."

"Ok then." We turned around and Catalina was nowhere in sight. Did she run away?

"Where is she?" I asked Sloan.

"Someone get a gurney!" I looked to see who had spoken; it was Callie leaning over someone. I walked towards her. It was Catalina. I was not doing a very good job. Was I?

Callie P.O.V

I heard something drop against the ground. I turned from my empty table, Altman and Arizona both had surgeries. I saw an arm flailed on the floor. I ran over and saw a young girl and felt for a pulse. A little weak but that hit to the head didn't help either.

"Someone get gurney!"I shouted. Avery and Mark came into view.

"What happened?" Mark frantically asked.

"What do you think happened? She obviously fainted." I said with slight irritation. Then I added "Where is my gurney?"

"W-what." The girl's eyes opened and squinted from the light. She tried to sit up.

"Stay down." All three of us ordered in unison.

"Hey, Catalina." Mark voiced. "You passed out, stay still you might have a concussion." He explained. Finally a nurse came with a gurney and Mark and Avery lifted the girl named Catalina from the ground.

"Someone page Shepherd." I said, the sound of her head hitting the floor was sickening

Catalina P.O.V  
I hated gurneys! It was just another thing for me to dislike about hospitals. I kept telling Dr. Avery I was fine but each time I was ignored. I was wheeled into the room and watched as Avery paced the floor.

"I'm really okay Dr. Avery." His pace was still at a constant motion. "I just didn't eat and I was tired." I explained.  
"Look where that got you! You might have a concussion, not to mention you have six stitches. You are a walking accident." He fumed.  
" How did you know I had six stitches?" I asked

"Because I'm the one who did them."He explained.

"Oh. When can I get those out I have to get back to fighting." I said, but immediately wished I hadn't. had allowed me to get off the gurney and walk into a room.

"Fighting? What fighting? Who do you fight?" Avery interrogated. He waited for an answer.

"That's just the exhaustion talking." I quickly lied.

"You are a horrible liar, and you better answer my question or I swear I'll….." He never got to finish his threat, (which kind of upset me he wasn't my father), when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Dr. Shepherd." A voice announced.

"Come in" Avery said not taking his eyes off me. A man with take black hair and piercing blue eyes walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd." He extended it and I shook it quickly.

"Catalina." I quickly introduced myself. "I'm really fine Dr. Avery." I whined.

"Be quiet." Dr. Avery commanded.

"So you're the infamous Catalina we're all hearing about." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, word spread fast didn't it?

"The one and only." I said as I gave a quick bow. Dr. Avery shot me warning glance.

"I like you. Okay, follow this light for me." He flashed a light from his white device into my eyes. "Okay it looks good. Can you follow my finger?" I did as instructed. "Good." "I think she's fine Jackson." So that was his first name.

"See I told you so." I stuck out my tongue. Then I added "Jackson." I smiled devilishly.

"Don't get too happy, we're still gonna talk." My face fell.

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Dr. Shepherd teased. I shot him a death glare. "It was nice meeting you." He extended his hand one last time. I shook it and tried to look upset but a smile broke through.

We were walking back to the cafeteria; Jackson was forcing me to eat before I was allowed to sleep.

"I'm so tired." I whined.

"Well you can go to sleep when you eat and answer my question." He said. Felix would let me sleep. I thought, and then a question buzzed in my head.

"When will I be able to see Felix?" Jackson face turned dark, and his emerald eyes began to look anywhere but at me. Suddenly he pulled me into a hallway and bent down to my level.

"Why would you want to do that?" He questioned.

"Felix is my best friend, what do you mean why?" I asked right back.

"After he stabbed you and hit you?' He reached up to touch the bruise on my face, but I brushed it away.

"You think Felix did this?" I had to laugh, "Felix wouldn't hurt a fly, well not anymore." I explained, then remembering his past.

"Not anymore, huh? Why are you defending him?" His eyebrows knitted together. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Drop it okay." I pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to 'drop' it; I want to know why you're defending a monster!" I bit my lip and looked around deciding if the truth was the best route.

"I'm waiting." Jackson impatiently said. I couldn't tell the truth Felix could still get in trouble even if I did.

I lowered my head. "I walked into a knife when I was making dinner." Jackson let out a heavy sigh. He looked up, his eyes set fiercely into mine.

"I will find out, I promise you." Jackson said.

"We all know how good you are at keeping promises, Dr. Avery." I spat. Hurt flashed through his eyes, but was quickly replaced with a blank expression. He backed off.

"Let's get lunch."  
"Whatever." I muttered.

"Watch the attitude, I really don't need it." He warned. I was quiet the rest of the walk.  
"I'm sorry….." I started.

"Save it." Jackson interrupted. We made our way to the cafeteria; Jackson told me sit at the table and "Don't move". He came back few minutes later with a boring sandwich, water and an apple.

"No brownie." I complained.

"Brownies aren't healthy and you haven't been very nice to me." I crossed my arms.

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry doesn't always make everything…..beep beep" His pager went off. "Crap, I have to take this. Do you think you'll be okay?" I gave an eager nod. "Never mind. Karev come here." Jackson shouted, a man walked over to our table.

"What is it dude?" He questioned a bit irritably.

"I need you to watch Catalina." Karev eyes shot up.

"So this is the Catalina everyone's been talking about." His interest became sparked.

"The one and only. " I replied as I bit into my sandwich.

* * *

"Behave." Was all Jackson said as he walked off to his surgery. Karev was looking at me like I was some rare creature as I was eating my lunch. It was beginning to make me mad.

"What?" I demanded.

"You don't look like someone who would hit a police officer." He confessed.

"Looks are deceiving. I didn't really hit him either; it was more like a light tap." I said.

"That's not what everyone else is saying, a nurse told me…." I stopped him.

"I really don't want to hear the rumors Dr. Karev." I said as I picked with my sandwich. He nodded understanding. Then I got an idea. "Actually I'm kind of tired." I partly lied; I was exhausted but not too much so to plan my escape.

"Okay I'll take you back to your room." I frowned. "What?"

"I hate my room, it's so stuffy and all medically." I complained.

"Well where else are you gonna go?" I had been to hospitals enough to know about on call rooms.

"How about an on call room?" I asked.

He looked unsure "I don't know Catalina. Those rooms are for doctors."

"Come on. Just this one time please." I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But just this once." Karev clarified.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Just don't tell Jackson, Catalina, I'm supposed to be watching you."

"I promise I won't." It's not like I was going to be here to say anything anyways. "Oh and call me Cat that's what everyone calls me." I said as we began the walk to the on call room.

"Cat huh?" Karev asked.

"Yeah."

"I like that it suits you." We walked along the hall for a few more minutes; finally we pulled up to a door. Karev walked in.

"Okay everything you need a bed and a shelf and yeah, have fun." With that he turned and closed the door. I waited there for ten minutes and pretended to sleep. Sure enough Karev had opened the door to check if I was still in the room. When he left I waited an additional five minutes then arose out of my bed and began my escape. I snuck into my room to collect my bag with my necessities. I'm coming Felix.

Sneaking out of the hospital was easier my second attempt, once I made it out the door I was home free, and this time I was sure to rip my hospital bracelet off. I took a bus, didn't pay, I'm not sure how I got away with that though. I made it back to our motel; really it was a cheap motel with paint chipping off the walls.

"Can I have a spare key?" I asked the clerk

"What room." The man muttered.

"206." I answered.

"Here" He tossed me the key which I caught with ease.

"Thanks." I said but only received a gruff in return. I walked to the room and opened the door. I needed money to bail Felix out. I looked under the mattress where our money was always hidden in every hotel from fights i won and lost. I pulled out a grand amount of $500, and prayed it would be enough."  
I took the bus to the jail house; once I got out I went inside the building. I was greeted by a blonde deputy.

"Can I help you?" She asked monotone.

"Yes, can I bail someone out?"

"The name?"

"Felix Dubois." She typed something into the computer in front of her.

"I'm sorry looks like the judge didn't grant him bail, he's a flight risk." She explained. "You're too young anyways to bail someone out, but I'm sure your boyfriend will be okay." She turned, expecting me to leave, which I eventually did, all my hopes crushed.  
Avery P.O.V  
That breast implant surgery was too easy, when is Sloan gonna let me do the fun stuff? I went to check on Catalina in her room it was about 10:00, and I'm sure she was tired. I made my way to her room. No Catalina. I began my search for her around Pediatrics, and then I spotted Karev.

"Alex, why isn't Catalina in her room?" I asked.

"She wasn't comfortable in it so I let her sleep in an on call room."

"Which one?" I asked panicked.

"Room 121." He said. "Why are you so nervous dude?"

"Catalina has a tendency to run."I explained, and then jogged down to the on call room. I opened the door.

"Catalina?" No answer. I walked over and much to my horror Catalina was gone. My shift was over and I was about to look for the missing girl but first I thought about talking to her social worker.  
Catalina P.O.V

It was cold I had been walking for an half an hour, and my Hollister jacket wouldn't even help that. I decided to get some food in a small diner. I took a seat in a red leather booth, and waited to be served.

"Hi hun, what would you like?" I scanned the menu.

"Can I have a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and some fries?" What a weird mixture I thought, but my waitress just smiled and took my menu.

"Okay that should be out in a few." I nodded not really in the mood to say thank you. I'm allowed to be grumpy, I thought, everything I've been through and Felix still won't be free. It was official I, hated my life. I wonder what Jackson thought when he saw I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I bet it would have been hilarious, but then I remembered how angry Jackson actually can get, and shivered.

My food finally came, and I got my money ready to give to the waitress. She politely declined.

"No, no it's on the house; you look like you've had a rough day." She was about to walk away when she added "Whatever you're running away from it's not worth it."

"Okay thank you." I said wanting the conversation to end. I looked outside the window and watched the cars go by, like I did every night. The hot chocolate was so good the fries a little cold but I've had worse. I kept watching the cars counting the taxies, when a car began to pull up to the diner. They must be lonely too, I thought. I watched the person get out of the car a, fry in my hand. To my horror I met eyes with a very angry Jackson Avery.

* * *

**I made this chapter long because I was bored...follow, favorite and review it keeps me motivated. K bye.**

**KBerry**


	6. Challenge

I jumped out of my seat and made a B- line for the door, but it was too late he was already there blocking my way. I looked for a place to run; Jackson must have read my thoughts.

"Don't even think about running." He said his tone deathly serious.

"I wasn't." I said as a placed a swift kick to his leg. I heard him muffle a curse, as I ran through the door. I was on the side walk as I keep running but suddenly my stomach began to throb painfully and I was forced to stop. I inspected my wound, I didn't rip any stitches. Darn it, my pain meds must have worn off. I had to keep my pace to a jog but soon that was too much and I had to resort to walking. After awhile I seemed to have lost Jackson I was about to catch the bus. I stood there for a while just watching the cars go by.

"Catalina." Someone voiced. I saw Jackson emerge from the shadows.

"What do you want Jackson."

"You're coming with me, now." His voice was stern. We were now face to face. I stepped up to him but he still towered me.

"Like hell I am." I snapped.

"You can drop the act Catalina, we're alone."

"This isn't an act." I said.

"Yes it is, you know it and I know it." He said stepping even closer to me.

"You're still just the scared little girl I met as an intern at Mercy West." I was quiet, my eyes narrowed, I fought to think of something to return. "You know I'm right, now walk back with me to the car, or so help me I will carry you." He threatened. That really set me off.

"No!" I growled. Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, have it your way." Jackson said as he proceeded to lift me from the ground and over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I was ignored all the way back to Jackson's car. He pointed towards the front seat. I looked around at anywhere but the seat trying to think

of an escape route.  
"Just get in the car." Jackson said in a bored tone. Seeing no way out, I obliged. Jackson got in on the other side and started the car.

"You know if you take me back to the hospital I'll just run away again." I explained.  
"Who said we were going to the hospital."  
"You're not taking me to juvy? Are you?"I turned to face him.

"No. You've been to juvy?" He asked a bit shocked.

"It's a long story," I waved him off, and continued with my arguement. "Where are we going." I pressed.

"My house." He answered simply.

"What? You know kidnapping is illegal, right? He smirked. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"It's not kidnapping if I have custody of you. You were gonna be discharged in the morning until you pulled this little stunt." He replied.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now let me out Jackson."

"No, you're going to my house." I made a move for the handle to bust out of the car. But was I disappointed when I heard the click of the lock.

"Are you crazy?! You don't open door when the car is moving! Are you trying to kill us?" Jackson yelled his calm demeanor washed away.

"Whatever just let me out, please?" I was ignored, once again. I felt sleepiness sweep over me, then I felt my eyelids drop and felt unwelcomed sleep come over me.  
Jackson P.O.V  
I had signed the temporary custody forms that Janet had brought.

"Are you sure you can handle this Dr. Avery." Janet asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Was I?

"Where is Catalina?" Oh no, make up something.

"One of my interns took her to Ped's to watch a movie." I lied. The truth was Catalina had been missing for a half an hour and I was gonna kill her once I found her.

"Okay, sign here, here and here." I picked up the pen and signed my name.

"Great. Dr. Avery you now have temporary custody over Catalina Thomas." Was it really that easy?

Present

Catalina was asleep; she looked so much younger and much quieter. Why did I even decide to this? I thought. Then I remembered I promised her that everything would be okay.

Catalina P.O.V

"We're here." Jackson's voice chimed.

"Huh, What?" I yawned rubbing my eyes.

"We're at the house." He reminded me.

"Oh yeah." Here goes nothing, I thought. After Jackson unlocked the door we walked in I couldn't really see anything, the lights were off. Jackson turned on the stair lights and once we were at the top he pointed me to my room.

"Just shout if you need anything." Then he added, "Don't try anything funny either." He walked away and I was left to my own devices. I collapse onto the bed and soon was out like a light.

"Wake up." A voice shouted.

"Five more minutes Felix." I mumbled, my voice dripping with sleep.

"Get up now, Jackson told me to take you to the hospital Cat." So that wasn't Felix then I remembered my ordeal. I felt a pillow get thrown at me and was faced with, Dr. Karev? He lived here? Just my luck. "Come on!" Karev yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back.

"Good, now be ready in thirty minutes." He turned and left. Now where is the shower in this house? I turned in and out of every room until I found the shower. When I got out there was a note waiting for me."Here are some scrubs until Lexie takes you shopping, Jackson."

Gee thanks, these scrubs are so stylish.

My hair, what was I about to do with my hair? Well at the hotel I could blow dry it and straight iron it. But here I didn't see one, so I guess I'm going natural. I settled for a French braid in the front and a bun on the top of my head, nothing too extravagant. I got dressed and headed down stairs.

"Hey Cat." I looked away and didn't answer I was still mad about being here.

"Fine, don't talk to me. But eat this banana." It had to be a banana, didn't it? I couldn't even eat them, they gave me migraines.

I tossed it back. "I can't eat this." I said. Karev tossed it back.

"Why not?" I didn't want to tell, I didn't need to confess anything that would make me look weak. But his gaze never left me and I knew I had to tell him.

"They give me migraines okay." I huffed.

"Oh, do you get them a lot." No I didn't get them that much maybe twice every month. But they weren't just headaches they made me throw up and tired and it was just bad to summarize. But I wasn't about to tell Karev that.

"Aren't we gonna be late." I changed the subject. He looked at his watch.

"

Oh yeah, let's go." Karev said. The ride was quiet, and I felt guilty about leaving Felix in jail but I couldn't do anything and that was what sucked the worst.

"Here we are." Karev announced as we pulled up to the hospital. We walked inside and I was ushered to the cafeteria. "I'll buy a doughnut. Stay put."

"Okay." Everyone was gawking at me. Finally Karev came back.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked. He smirked.

"We've never had a teenager beat up a cop, and run away from the hospital to free her kidnapper." Karev explained. My face immediately fell, Felix was not my kidnapper. Why wouldn't anyone believe me?

"Would you believe if I told you Felix was my friend?"

"Well yes, you've been around him so much, and relying on him I guess you can be friends." I let out a breath and rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I mean, I meant… never mind you won't understand."

"I probably won't." We sat there as I ate my doughnut; it was creamed filled, yuck. But I was hungry. Beep, beep, Karev's pager went off. "I have to take this kid, so….. Jo." Karev yelled to a young brunette. She hurriedly walked over.

"Yes doctor Karev?" She asked.

"I need you to watch Cat here." Why did I need a babysitter? "Can you do that?"

"Of course!" She brown nosed and batted her eyes . Did someone have a crush?

"Well, see you later Cat." Karev said as he got up to leave.

"Hi Cat, I'm Jo." She extended her hand, to which I rolled my eyes and got up and walked away. Of course she followed.

"Wait!" I turned a fought the urge to ball my fist, she was just so annoying!

"Why are you following me? I'm sure you have some doctor stuff you could be doing, like saving people's lives." I noted.

"I'm so supposed to be watching you, and I've heard all about your track record." I rolled my eyes.

"So you believe everything you hear? Look what's gonna hurt Karev that he doesn't know about?" I asked, she paused, thinking over. "I didn't think so." Finally she spoke.

"Fine but stay. Out. Of. Trouble." She enunciated.

"I promise." I swore.

"Okay but if I get in trouble I will find you." Ooh scary I thought. Being alone in the hospital wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be, to say the least. I wandered around the top floor, the trauma center and even the clinic. Then finally I just began to roam around the halls, no one paying me any mind because of my scrubs. I walked around until I saw the daycare. I strolled in and walked up to the lady who looked like she worked there.

"Can I hang here?" I asked, she looked me up and down.

"Are you a doctor, you look a little young." She observed.

"No, I'm fourteen; I'm just waiting for my ride to get finished saving lives." I explained.

"One of your parents is doctor here." She inquired.

I nodded my head unconvincingly "Yeah."

"Who?"

"Jackson Avery." She looked confused.

"I didn't think Dr. Avery had any kids."

"Not until recently." I smirked. She still was confused.

"You look clean enough, I suppose. I could always use an extra hand. Fine you can stay."

"Thanks." She nodded busy with a little girl. I decided to sit at a red round table with small chairs and color a picture of Dumbo. I pressed hard around the lines and colored softly in between. I was so engulfed with my picture I didn't even notice a small black boy watching me. I turned with a start.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Tuck." He introduced himself.

"I'm Cat."

"What are you drawing?" Tuck asked.

"Dumbo." I responded.

"How do you draw like that?" The boy asked as he peered over my shoulder.

"Um…" I was interrupted.

"Can you teach me?" He asked his brown eyes hopeful. I had a soft spot for little kids.

"Sure, sit down." He pulled up to the table and picked out the picked out the coloring page he wanted, he chose Dumbo too. He picked out a blue crayon.

"Okay, I'm ready." He picked up the crayon in his left hand.

"You're left handed too?" I asked.

"Huh?" Clearly he was too young to know left from right.

"Never mind, okay first you hold the crayon and press hard on the outside of the lines." He broke the crayon.

"Oops ,sorry." Tuck apologized.

"It's cool, just…" I held my hand in his and guided his hand along the lines with another crayon. "See, now you try." His were movements with clumsy, but cute nonetheless. He finished the outline of Dumbo and looked up at me with a sad face.

"Mines not as good as yours Cat." He said sadly.

"No your picture is so good! Look how well you did! Now all you have to do is shade it in." I showed him how to do that part. "Okay you're done!" I exclaimed. "You should be an artist." He giggled.

"Thanks Cat." Tuck said as he threw his arms around me. It warmed my heart it had been a long time since I've been hugged. Then I a heard a voice.

"Tuck it's time to go." I turned around to see a short black woman who I could only assume was the boy's mother.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what I drew!" Tuck excited showed his mother.

"This is great Tuck!" She cooed.

"She helped me." He said pointing a finger to me. The woman walked up to me and studied me.

"I'm Dr. Bailey." She extended a hand.

"Catalina." I introduced myself.

"No your name is Cat!" Tuck corrected.

"Cat's my nickname." I explained.

"Why are you wearing scrubs, are you a nurse? You're a little young."

"Oh no, these are… borrowed." "I'm just waiting for a ride." I explained.

"Uh, Huh." Bailey said. "Okay well I think it's time to go, Tuck say thank you."

"Thank you Cat. Will I see you tomorrow?" I looked at him his brown eyes pleading.

"I don't know Tuck." His face started to frown. "Okay fine, I'll come tomorrow."

"Yay! Bye Cat." I waved bye and watched him leave. My stomach grumbled, maybe Karev was on a lunch break. I started my journey to the cafeteria.

My lucked sucked; I didn't see any familiar faces in the cafeteria. I sat down at an empty table and looked well, lonely. I needed to stop complaining, Felix was in a jail cell somewhere and I was living it up in a hospital cafeteria. Why was I such a bad person! I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around abruptly started.

"Hey Catalina." I let out my intake of air it was just Dr. Sloan.

"Hi Sloan." I said not really wanting to start a conversation, but that didn't stop him from sitting down across from me.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" I repeated looking away.

"How are you?" He probed.

"I'm great." I said slightly irritated.

"Are you?" He questioned further. I snapped.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm tired of people talking to me! I'm tired of being watched and most of all I'm tired of people assuming they know me. On top of all that I am starving. So if it's not too much trouble Dr. Sloan I would appreciate if you would allow me to sit here and be miserable." I said through clenched teeth. He looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing, nothing, let me make it up to you. Let me buy you lunch?" Sloan offered. I thought about declining his offer and leaving but my stomach growled.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Okay I'll be back." He said. I waited there and just thought about Felix.  
"Okay here we go, turkey sandwich, Doritos and of course a brownie." I smiled.

"How'd you know?"  
"Everyone like brownies." Sloan stated.

"Felix didn't, he said they were too sweet, but I never understood that, I mean, how can something be…." I looked up and saw his face which was a mixture of discomfort, confusion and worst of all pity. "Felix isn't a bad person Dr. Sloan." I clarified. "And, I will never believe he is no matter how many times you or anyone else tells me." I said rising from my seat with my food. "Thanks for the lunch." I said as I left the cafeteria. I felt so guilty, I mean here I was eating a damn brownie and enjoying lunch while Felix was enjoying jail food.  
I decided the best place to isolate myself was in the staircases. I plopped down to eat my lunch in peace. I was half way through my sandwich when I heard footsteps. I looked up and was met face to face with an Asian woman.

"Um, hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Shouldn't you be…? I don't know working?" She questioned. I laughed.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Then I remembered the scrubs. "Oh these aren't mine."

"Okay, so who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Catalina. And you?"

"Um Cristina." It was an awkward exchange.

"So Cristina, you want half of this brownie." She looked up my surprised, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" She sat beside me and ripped of her half. We ate in silence until she finally spoke. "So why are you in the staircases?"

"I was tired of people talking to me." I simply explained.

"I hear that… beep, beep. I have to take this Catalina, and you don't seem annoying so maybe we can share a brownie again."

"Kay." She got up and left. I wonder what her emergency was, so being the curious person I am I decide to follow in her direction. I walked down the hall and into what I think was the trauma room.

"Charge! Clear!" I heard a familiar red headed man call, I peered into the window to see a young African American boy with very familiar hazel eyes, and too familiar I thought. Oh my god! It was Felix!

"Come on we're losing him, charge again." Nothing not even a twitch. I was frozen in place, then as soon as it started all efforts to revive him stopped. This was like déjà vu all over again but this time I would do something this time. I busted into the room.

"Time of death, 2:30 pm."

"No! Don't stop! Please" I begged. Heads spun around to face me. "You have to try, please." I pleaded tears rushing down my face. The red headed man shook his head.

"He's gone, you need to leave." I stopped crying I was tired of hearing this.

"How did this happen?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you that." I narrowed my eyes.

"How did this happen." I repeated. He exhaled.

"Multiple stab wounds to the chest and he bled out." He told me. "Are you his sister?" He asked me.

"No I'm just…. A friend." I walked out of the room tears blurring my vision. This was my entire fault! Felix is dead because of me if I wouldn't have gotten him locked up, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed and he wouldn't have died. Not knowing how to express my anger I punched a nearby window with all my strength. A piece of glass shattered and sliced my hand, but the pain was washed out by my anger and frustration. I stalked down the hall in a fit of guilt and anger. I made my way to the only quiet place in the hospital, the staircases.

I sat on the stairs and did the only thing I could, cry. I hadn't cried like this ever since my mom died, I cried because this was my fault, I should've stuck with the system, and stayed in foster care, that way I would have never met Felix, and would have never gotten into fighting or had gotten stabbed. I would have just been the small girl who had lost her mother, not the "kidnapped" missing child that everyone pitied and didn't trust. But that wasn't the worst part I was alone now. My best friend was dead and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I wiped tears angrily with my hands, and was startled by the blood flowing down my wrist from my palm, great it was probably on my face now. I thought, but I didn't care. It must have taken hours, but I finally fell asleep, my tears making me drowsy.  
Derrick Shepherd P.O.V  
I was done with surgery for the day; it had been a successful brain tumor removal in the left cerebral. It was about time to play golf on the roof with the boys. I past Karev in the hall he looked frantic as his walking pace was a brisk walk. I wonder what's got him in such a hurry. I made my way to the banister and saw one of the interns sleeping on the second stair case. I understood being an intern was tough, always taking orders and those long nights but really sleeping here? I climbed the second stair case and say the girls light blue scrubs were stained with blood. Blood? I walked closer to observe, I turned her over, and then I saw blood covering her face. A very familiar face that seemed too young to be working in the hospital. I felt for a pulse, it was there strong. The girl stirred.  
"Huh, Dr. Shepherd." The girl asked. Then I realized it was Catalina.


	7. Sadness

**Review, comment, like, favorite please, it means the world to me(;**

* * *

Catalina P.O.V  
I was turned over and felt something press on my neck.

"Huh, Dr. Shepherd." I asked a bit dazed.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned. A lot happened to me.

"I just fell asleep." I explained confused.

"What's all the blood on your clothes from?" Then I remembered my hand, and lifted it to inspect it. Huh, it was still bleeding. Dr. Shepherd reached out to observe it but I snatched it back.

"Don't touch it!" I snapped I didn't like anyone addressing my wounds but I, getting stabbed was the only exception.  
"Let me see it. You might need stitches." I frowned and let Dr. Shepherd see my bloody hand. "Let's go to trauma." I hesitated, and remained where I was sitting, Felix died in trauma I thought.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said my voice cold and clipped.

"If this is about Jackson, he's only looking for your best said.

"This is not about Jackson!" I yelled and squeezed the bridge of my nose in an attempt to relieve the anger. "This isn't about Jackson," I repeated in a quieter voice. "I just want to be left alone" I begged. "Please." I said. I closed my eyes and sat back down on the stair case. To my surprise sat next to me. I looked over at him, I knew my eyes were bloodshot. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's wrong." He declared. I peered into his blue eyes and knew he wasn't bluffing. I swallowed.

"Felix died today." I said. "Murdered actually." I whispered, my voice sounded foreign to ears.

"I'm so sorry Catalina, is there anything I can do." He asked.

"You can believe me. You can believe that Felix wasn't a bad person, he protected me, and treated me like a sister, hell he even taught me French." I said. I squeezed my eyes and felt a tear roll out. "And it sucks because there was some much stuff we were gonna do, it was all my fault..." I choked up on my sobs.

He crouched beside me and tried to embrace me in a hug. Which I resisted at first but soon felt myself crying in his shoulder."It's not your fault." I didn't respond. "We have to get your hand looked at though, but we can go somewhere else." I nodded my hand was beginning to sting. We walked down the hall and I earned some strange stares, probably from my face, and my clothes covered in blood. Shepherd brought me up the stairs and into a hospital room.

The walk was quiet and brisk, I kept my head down the whole way but I could feel the stares from the late night staff. I'd gotten the point to where I was too numb to cry anymore. We walked down to the clinic where an auburn haired girl was doing charts.

"Kepner," Dr. Sheppard, the doctor turned her head. "Can you bandage Catalina's hand?" Her eye slit up with realization, she must have heard the stories about me. She gave a shrill nod obviously more excited about doing this than charts. Dr. Sheppard gave me a reassuring pat on the back and departed.

"Hi I'm April." I stared at her until her smile faded, she ushered me to a chair. I sat down and allowed her to work. "So how did you do this?" She questioned but did not receive a reply from me. She continued talking to my misfortune, "You won't need stitches just some bandages." She concluded and begins wrapping my hand. "You look much better after the incident; did that social worker find you a nice place to stay?" How did she know about that? I refused to show anything and let her think I was alarmed. "I was so worried about you I didn't believe that boys story for one second, so I called social services." I froze and angry swelled within me.

"That was you?" It came out more as a growl than a question.

"Yes" She sounded confused, did she not know all this was her fault?

"You ruined my life! You killed Felix! Why couldn't have minded you own damn business and left me alone?" I yelled.

"What? He kidnapped you and it was protocol." She defended herself.

"You really have no idea do you?" I asked in complete sadness. She shook her head.

"Felix never kidnapped me, I went willingly. He had his trial and got charged with kidnapping got locked up." I didn't want to continue I felt thick tears leak from my eyes. "They brought him in today, all cut up, he bled out right in front of me." I looked her in the eyes. "Why couldn't you have left us alone? Why?" I whispered. I realized she had tears in her eyes too, that made me snap.

"No! You don't get to cry, you don't get to feel sorry or sad or even guilty, Felix was my best friend and the closest thing I had to family and…. And" I felt a wave of realization wash over me. "He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me." I looked down to see my hand was finished being bandaged. "If you're done here, I'd like to leave." I didn't give her a chance to respond before I left. I made my way to the lobby and sat their waiting for Jackson to finish his shift; frankly I was tired and too numb to run again. But what did I have to run to? Felix was dead, and it was my fault. It wasn't the doctors, the police and hell not even April Kepner's, the blame should all go too me. If hadn't of been so weak and begged Felix to take me with him when I was twelve, I can still remember when I met him, but I don't want to think or remember anymore. I sat there until I saw Jackson putting his coat on. I saw a relieved smile flash across his face.

"You're still here." It wasn't a question. I didn't feel like a sassy comeback, so I stared blankly ahead.

"You can't be mad at me forever and your attitude is not helping the situation." I kept staring. "Fine gives me the silent treatment, the absence of your voice is a gift." He joked, only I wasn't in the mood to smile or laugh or show any other facial expression except misery. His eyes made their way to my bandaged hand. "Hey what happened to your hand? He lifted up to examine it. I ignored his questioned.

"Did you know Felix died today?" I was talking to myself more than to him. His face went dark and his green orbs lost all silliness.

"No I didn't hear about that, I've been in surgery all day." He confessed.

"You wanna how?" I didn't wait for his answer. "He got stabbed, multiple times, the irony huh? There was so much blood I didn't know someone could bleed that much"

"You were there? I'm so sorry Catalina but….." I interrupted him.  
"The worst part about this is that it's my entire fault." I laughed dryly. "It's my fault he got locked up, my fault he got stabbed and it's my fault he's dead." I looked into his eyes and he shook his head.

"Don't ever say that again, Cat. He was the adult in the situation; he knew what he was getting into when he kid- took responsibility of you. So don't feel guilty because this is not your fault." Jackson said like he was talking to a toddler. I nodded, but all I felt on the ride to Jackson's house was cold, merciless guilt.

Chapter 10  
Once we made our way back to the house Jackson was fretting over me like a worried mother. I gave him so many 'I'm fines' that I almost believed it myself. Almost. I made myself lay in bed in fall asleep and was so close to forgetting the outside world.  
"Cat!" Felix voice shrieked. I turned around to face him his clothes soaked in blood. "Help me." He pleaded. I walked closer and Felix abruptly backed away. "This is your entire fault. I hate you! You're the one that should be dead." The words stung worse than a slap in the face. Felix calm hazel eyes became black and he flew at me with a knife and stabbed me. "You deserve this, you killed me!"  
I woke up and was breathing rapidly trying to catch my breath. After I calmed I looked at the clock 3:00 it read. I couldn't stay in the room any longer; I got up and made my way downstairs.  
I sat in the kitchen looking for any food to distract me. I settled for some lucky charms, something caught my eye. Tequila, I recognized the bronze murky substance immediately I walked up to get it, just one sip I told myself. Stop this isn't you! Felix and his friends would always drink it and they would seem giddy and almost happy, and I needed a little happiness right now. I snatched the bottle and unscrewed the lid and tilted my head back and took a huge swig. Big mistake. I coughed and sputtered, and decide it would be best to sip the strong, bitter drink. But soon I found out I could take bigger gulps and before I knew it the bottle was empty and I was dizzy and everything was hilarious. I looked over at the clock above the oven it read 5:00 I think. Everything was all fuzzy, knowing that Jackson left for work early I disposed of the evidence. Not ten minutes later I heard footsteps.

* * *

**Review my darlings! Review I command you! Lol have a good night**


	8. Hangover

**Review, like, favorite, comment, I'm addicted to them**

* * *

"You scared me Cat. Have you been here all night?" Jackson said with a jump. I laughed and giggled, yep I'm really wasted. "What is wrong with you?" Jackson inquired. Which in turn, made me laugh even more.

"Nothing's wrong with me Jack-Jackie-Jackal. What's your name again?" I gigged. Jackson approached me slowly.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned with so much seriousness.

"No! Why would you say that?" I said with false innocence.

"You smell like a bar, and what is this?" He sauntered over to the sink. "An empty tequila bottle, did you drink all of this?" Maybe I didn't hide the evidence _that_ well.  
"Maybe." I answered.

"This is serious, did you or did you not drink this tequila, you could have alcohol poisoning." He demeanor change from rage to being worried.

"Yes." I confessed, suddenly feeling like a five year old who got caught stealing candy. Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get your ass in the car."

"But I'm still in my pajamas." I whined.

"I don't care. Now move!" I shuffled quickly and lost my balance clearly from the alcohol. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and slumped over Avery's shoulder he buckled me in and closed the door. The ride to SGH was filled with yelling and scolding.

"How could you be so stupid?" Jackson quipped, His volume was starting to hurt my head. "So irresponsible, drinking at your age is illegal and dangerous you could die from alcohol poisoning. Do you want to die? Huh? Huh?" I looked down and realized at this point of my life I did want to be dead and my silence must have confirmed his question. The rest of the ride was quiet after that and I kept catching Jackson stealing looks at me. We pulled up to SGH and Jackson came to my side to carry me.  
"I can walk!" I slipped and proved myself wrong. Jackson murmured something along the lines of 'unbelievable' and 'yeah right' He carried me again and into the building everyone was staring at us or I should say me. I spotted Dr. Sheppard."Good Morning Dr. Sheppard isn't it a lovely day." I chirped.

"Someone's feeling better I see."

"She's drunk." Jackson plainly stated. As he whisked me away down the hall. I turned to see Sheppard's confused face.  
Jackson set me in a bed in an on call room. "Stay." He commanded, like I had a choice to go anywhere in my condition. He arrived back with and IV drip and needles. Long, sharp needles, I may add. He snapped on his gloves.

"W-what are you doing" My voice quivered.

"I am testing your blood for alcohol poisoning and giving a banana bag for the hangover." I'd forgotten all about the hangover, whatever pain was in store for me I could handle if it meant I could stay away from needles, I was scared to death of them. My eyes shot to the door about to make a break for it a felt an arm hold me down.

"You got yourself into this mess, you suffer the consequences." Jackson shrugged. Seeing to no avail I allowed him to stick me with the needle.

Jackson's pager went off not soon after the needle ordeal, and I was left alone in the room. My head was pounding and through the pain exhaustion swept over me.

Past

_I was running in the street and collided with a hard figure._  
_"I'm sorry!" We both apologized in unison. I looked up and was met by the prettiest hazel eyes, he looked to be several years older than me, with a bulky build and an easy smile._

_"It's okay." The boy said. I walked passed him my face blushing at my clumsiness. "Hey wait up!" The voice called back. I turned around, "What's your name?"_

_"Catalina." I answered not going into further detail. But curiousness got the best of me. "What's your name?"_

_"Felix." He gave the same one word answer."Where do you live Catalina?" Should I give this information to a stranger? He didn't look that much older than me? I gave in._

_"I live with the Jones's on Park Avenue." I stated._

_"Oh, so you're a foster kid?" It came out more like an unknown explanation._

_"What is that suppose to mean?" I demanded._

_"I mean, foster kids are tough. You…. You're kind of small." He explained._

_"I can be tough!" He gave me a cynical look and snorted._

_"Okay, punch me in the stomach as hard as you can." I narrowed my eyes at his odd request, why not I thought? I extended my arm back and hit my target with all the force I had in m. Felix was taken aback by the force for a split second then he resolved into a sly smile."That was better than I expected, surprised me even. But you need to lean in more if you really want to cause damage." That's when I heard the accent in his voice, European maybe? This would be the start of many lessons, but if I only knew to cherish them._

Present

I woke up all hot and clammy with hot tears running down my face. I wiped them away angrily, I'd been crying way too much lately. I turned to my side and spotted a pile of clothes, toothpaste, and deodorant. You know the usual stuff. I got dressed in a hurry, I slid on the skinny jeans that fit pretty well surprisingly and some type of graphic tee. I brushed my teeth and what not, and tried to remember the events before I fell asleep. My brain was fuzzy I took it step by step. I tried recalling last night, I had a bad dream, walked downstairs, ate some cereal, did I have milk? No, something with a more distinct taste. Apple juice maybe? I felt a rush of nausea wash through me, I search for a trash bin and spilled all the contents of my stomach out. Then suddenly felt much better, the bitter taste of alcohol touched my tongue for the second time, and the events of last night came crashing back to me.

I'm in trouble. Big trouble.

I brushed my teeth for the second time. I left the on call room and wandered out into the hallway. What time was it? I arrived at the cafeteria and looked around until I spotted a hand waving towards me. Karev's to be exact. I sauntered over and sat next to Cristina and a woman who I didn't know with honey colored hair.

"Hey kid."

"Oh, it's brownie girl." Cristina reported. This food talk was making me sick.

"Hi." I mumbled back.  
"What's wrong with you?" Karev asked.

"I'm just not a morning person." I lied.

"It's not morning, it's….," He glanced at his watch "2:17, where have you been?" How long had I'd been out?

"Whoops must have slept in." I answered; all these questions were giving me a headache. Karev gave me a suspicious look.

"I'll buy you some food." The word "food" made my stomach lurch.

I swallowed "No!" He shot me a look. "I mean no thanks, I had a big breakfast." I patted my stomach for emphasis.

"You're hung-over!" The honey- haired lady exclaimed. "I'd know that look anywhere, I've been there, and that would explain the empty tequila bottle in the sink." My eyes popped out, and just when I was starting to like her. Cristina leaned over the table and looked at me, probably staring at my bloodshot eyes.

"You're right Meredith." She giggled, so the woman's name was Merideth.

"You live at Jackson's too?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Actually it's my house, Jackson's just living there." She explained. "And, I hear you are too now." She half joked; something about her tone told me she wasn't absolutely thrilled about me residing in her home.

"Yeah where are your parents?" Cristina butted in. Meredith shot her a warning glance; I was being to like her more and more. I wasn't offended by Cristina's question but I wasn't about to give her my life story.

"Um, my mom died and I've never met my father." I said.

"That sucks." Cristina noted. I shrugged.

"It's life." Everyone at the table seemed to understand my response and nodded. I wondered what they had been through. I turned my head suddenly uncomfortable with the silence, and I saw a familiar silhouette walk down the hall with green eyes looking directly at me. "You know what Karev; I think I should be going." I declared. I arose and looked for an escape route; I don't think I could stomach a scolding. Suck it up Catalina, he's not your father. Don't be intimidated. I drew in a breath and met him half way.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning." I quickly apologize, Jackson eyes locked on mine, "I really didn't think I would get that wasted, well I kind of did that was the point…" I was rambling.

"Just stop, stop with all the excuses and all the half ass apologies, you could have really hurt yourself today and for what? Some upset feelings over some boy." Jackson fumed. I felt burning tears of anger behind my eyes.

"First of all, Felix was my best friend who was murdered. He wasn't just some boy, or some crush, he was my family. My only family. And if you think for a second that he was anything less….." I trailed off not sure how to finish my threat.

"Okay what were you planning to do? Huh Cat? Were you gonna drink until you passed out, because once you woke up all your problems would still be there. You would still be a stubborn girl, with no parents and Felix would still be dead." Something inside me snapped, I didn't even recall my hand making contact with his face. A look of surprise shot across Jackson's face, I think he was as stunned as I was. I backed away and turned around, and every single pair of eyes in the cafeteria was on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated to no one in particular in the room, I knew who I was apologizing to though. Felix. The still stunned Jackson Avery stared back at me. I turned away and left Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

**I was watching Catfish when I wrote this so excuse the grammatical errors...So yeah. Anyways review and comment because they make me smile! This chapter is an apology for AppleSa for going MIA for a while(: Did anyone spot that rhyme? No? Okay have a good night. **

**KBerry**


	9. A cry for help

**Review(:**

* * *

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. Everything passed like a blur, faces of people, building names and trees, all felt like something out of dream. I was so angry, who was Jackson to call me out like that? He didn't know me, I was beginning to wonder why he took me in, was he guilty about what happened to my mother? Or did he pity me? It didn't matter anyways I would never going back, I was sure of that. I walked down the street towards Rusty's Grill, and I felt nervous waves wash over me, this was the area I was attacked and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey is that Cat?" Someone asked a group of people. "Cat come over here." I'd recognize that deep baritone voice anywhere. Angel. He Felix's best friend, and a notorious drug dealer. I made my way over to Angel group.

"Hi Angel." I greeted, as I settled for a wave.

"Are you kidding, nina? I haven't seen you for ever." He said as he embraced me in hug. "How have you been doing?"

"Great other than being stabbed." I replied somewhat sarcastically.

"By who? And, why?" He asked suddenly becoming very serious. "What did Felix do about the bastard?" I looked down, and felt the pang in my heart.

"Felix took me to the hospital, then got arrested." I replied sadly.

"Is he out now?" I frowned.

"Felix is dead, Angel." I felt tears spring threw my eyes.

"Dick had it coming." A blonde hair boy said spitefully, I looked over at him and sent him a death glare.

"Have some respect Nick, I'm so sorry Cat..." He was interrupted.

"I"m not going to show any respect to his bitch, he's the reason Darren got shot!" I felt my fist ball.

"I'm not anyones 'Bitch', and it's not his fault that one of you druggie friends got capped!" He stepped forward and slapped me with a half opened hand across my cheek. Perfect , just what I need another bruise. In return I punched him square in the nose, and heard a satisfying crunch of bone breaking, and saw the red blood ooze from his nostril. In disbelief he touched his finger to nose and when he saw the red blood on his finger tips he lunged at me. Before he could do any damaged Angel had lifted me up and put me behind him.

"Enough." Was all Angel said to stop Nick. "Calm down, right now! Or I will have your ass, Cat is our friend. Now I suggest you get out my sight before I finish you off myself." Nick turned around, his muddy brown eyes were looking for a comeback, when he found none he scowled.

"Yeah, yeah this is some bullshit." And, with that he stormed off.

"I could have handled him myself you know." I informed him in a snobby tone.

"Are you serious? He was twice your size, and had at least 100 pounds on you. You need to be more careful and control your anger ,one day this temper of yours is going to get you killed." He said in a stern manner.

"Yes, maybe but right now it's the only thing keeping me alive." I replied. Angel chuckled.

"I've missed you, Cat." He said.

"I've missed you too." I responded.

"So where are you staying?" He asked.

"At Seattle Grace Hospital." I said, and smiled at his confused expression and explained my whole dilemma to him.

"Dios Mio, chicka." Angel looked absolutely overwhelmed by my story.  
"What do you think? Could I write a book?" I joked.

"I can't believe they thought he kidnapped you! I mean Felix of all people, he wouldn't even smoke a little pot!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I said- well not exactly..."

"And, that sounds like a real culo, I mean you were only a little bit wasted."

"I know! My point exactly!" I agreed.

"Is he like your dad now?" He asked.

"No more like a full time guardian/babysitter." I explained. I looked at the sky ,the sun was beginning to set in a orange and yellow hue and it was becoming chiller. How long had I'd been out here? All of Angel's friends had left and it was just him and I.

"Look I have to go, Angel." I informed him sadly.

"Where are you staying? From what you've told me you can't go back to that guys house." He said, "I know! How about you stay with me?" He offered. I looked at him warily, did I trust him?

"I don't want to be any trouble." I told him.

"You won't be, my sister got married to some med student, so there's an empty room at my apartment." He said.

"I don't know..." I hesitated.

"You'll have your own bathroom." He said trying to get me to agree. I weighed my options carefully but finally gave in.

"Fine but just for a couple of days, a week at most." I said, Angel looked overjoyed.

"Okay let me give you a ride."He offered.

"One week?" I questioned.

"One week, and if you still don't have a place I'll even pay for an apartment" He told me. I smiled and walked with him.

"Thanks, Angel." I said.

"No problem." Angel said. The car ride was silent, my mind kept wondering about what Jackson was doing, he was probably worrying his brains out. Good ,he deserves it. We pulled up to Jilts Apartments, which was not in the best neighborhood.

"You done staring Cat?" He said as he held the door open for

"Oh yeah," I said hopping out of the car. When we walked inside I began to look around, the place was modern considering the exterior, the fridge seemed new, the stove sleek and clean and the furniture was black , mostly leather. "Where did you get the money to afford allthis?" I asked running my hands over the fridge ,already knowing the answer.

"Selling weed." He bluntly told me, I nodded, and after an uncomfortable pause I spoke up.

"Do you have anything to eat, I'm starving." I said, patting my stomach for emphasis. He turned and began to rummage around his fridge.  
"There is...a half eaten apple, some tuna. Oh! I have some milk." He pulled it out looking at the expiration date. "That expired 4 weeks ago..." He turned to me with a sheepish grin. "I guess I'll order a pizza." He said.

"You guessed right." I said. He laughed and turned to make a call, I wondered off looking inside the rooms, basically I was snooping, when I found nothing out of the ordinary I crashed onto the couch, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_"No, like this." Felix instructed, punching the bag in a more constant rhythm,"You try." He said._

_"Felix my arms are sore from lifting! I can't go any longer, can we have a break today?" I pleaded._

_"Do you want to get better or not, Cat?" He questioned, I nodded. "Then you need to push. Try again." He said. I huffed and tried to mimic his past example, and looked at his smug smile. After a few minutes I was sweating and was relived when Felix finally called time. _

_"Can we get some ice cream, now? You promised me." Felix glanced at his watch and gave me a frown. _

_"No, I promised I would have you home by 7:30, it's 7:17, so we have to hurry, next time huh?" _

_"Yeah, yeah," I said. "You know what?" I asked Felix._

_"What?" He asked not paying that much attention, as we walked out the gym. _

_"Wouldn't it be great if I could just live with you and not be in foster care?" I wished, I had moved to another one again this year and I was still the only black kid there and the youngest. Felix began to laugh sadly._

_"Maybe, maybe one day." He said, not very convincingly, Felix turned at the wrong corner. _

_"Where are we going." I asked._

_"To get ice cream." Felix said with a smile. _  
**Present**  
I woke up with tears streaming down my face, I really did miss Felix, he was my rock. I shook the sad feelings off, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Is the pizza here yet Angel? I'm hungry!" I yelled. I walked around searching for in every room, there was still no sign of him. I began to walk out the door and stopped when I heard yelling.

"Don't do this!" Angel screamed, in obvious pain. "Please." Angel sobbed, I looked over the balcony and into the alley where to where the sound was coming from. "Por favor, Dios, sálvame." Angel begged, and from the looks of he was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the leg, I bent down and began to watch in complete and utter horror.

"Nah, man." A voice said, I looked over and saw it was Nick from early, with a gun pointed at Angel's head. "You should of had my back today, you should have had Darren's back!" Nick shouted.

"I did, I do." Angel said in between ragged breaths. "No one knew that he was going to get killed." He rationalized.

"You knew! You knew he would die on that drug run, they were waiting for him!" He yelled. Angel began to mumble some sort of spanish prayer.

"I'm sorry, please don't do this." He begged.

"He was my brother!" Nick shouted, and with a quick pull of his finger, the gun had sounded and Angel brains were spewing onto the ground, I covered my mouth, feeling a scream threaten to burst from my lungs.  
Angel Flores, was dead.

I watched as Nick sped away from the scene, taking nervous glances behind him, I was still and partial shock, but I forced myself to scramble up and go back inside of the apartment. I snatched the phone of the countertop and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency." Said the operator.

"Someone got shot!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Okay, calm down, what's you're name."

"Catalina." I responded.

"How old are you Catalina." The operator asked.

"Fourteen! Can you hurry, I'm at 3456 Boyce Avenue, apartment 520, please hurry! There's blood, so much blood, he got shot in the head, and the leg." I said hysterical.

"Okay, I'm sending the police over there, stay on the phone with me they get there." She said, I shrunk down on the floor and huddled in the corner tossing the phone in front of me . "Catalina are you still there." I reached for the phone and hung up, then dialed a new number.

"Seattle Grace Hospital." A nurse answered.

"Can I speak to ." I rushed, nervously.

"Of course, please hold." A few seconds later I was reconnected.

" ." He said in a bored tone.

"It's Catalina, please come and get me, Jackson." I pleaded, in between cries , after a moment of silence Jackson finally spoke.

"I'm on my way." Jackson informed me, over the phone I could hear the engine beginning to start.

* * *

**I try to make these extra long for you guys. I don't know why I keep killing off all the male characters I make...Anyways, if you love me and want to make me smile, LIKE, COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVORITE. Give me ideas of where the story is going, and I need a FEMALE name to put in the story, so if you have any suggestions comment them! Thanks for reading, signing off,**

**KBerry**


	10. Home Sweet Home

I sat, huddled on the corner, until the police knocked the door. "LAPD." A voice boomed through the door, startling me. I made no move to open the door, just look start ahead trying to clear the shock that clouded my brain. Suddenly the door was knocked down, about four officers came inside holding guns, searching the apartment for any threats.

"All clear." A young officer said, emerging from Angel bathroom. Finally I just cracked, tears started streaming down my face, and loud sobs escaped my lips, the officers turned towards me. A female officer began walking towards me.

"Are you Catalina?" She asked. "Were you the one who made the 911 call?" I nodded, she leaned down towards me on the ground,"Are you hurt?" I shook my head, and when she made a move to help me up, I shot backwards.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me." I begged obviously traumatized. She put her hands up.

"Okay I won't touch you, see?" She said as she backed up. "Can you tell me what happened." She asked, gently. I swallowed as the violent scene took place once again inside my head.

"There was blood. .Blood" I said in a trance like state.  
Jackson Avery P.O.V

"I'm sure she's fine, Jackson." Cristina tried to persuade me.

"I don't ever think she'll forgive me, I mean what kind of person insults a fourteen year old's dead friend." I said with guilt.

"Hmm good point." Cristina said, taking a bite out of her sandwich, I shot her a look." I'm kidding, Jackson, she probably just took a walk, she'll eventually come back." Cristina said.

"Last time she ran I practically had to drag her back." I confessed."What was I thinking? Am I really ready for this responsibility, I mean she's not a dog, I can't just feed her and play with her once in a while, she needs structure ,a family, I don't know if I'm the best person for that." I said. Cristina pager buzzed.

"I don't know pretty boy, but I have to go." She said leaving me eating alone at the table. I began to sit there thinking of all the possible places that she would go.

" ." A nurse called.

"Yes."

"You have a call, on line one." She informed me. Grudgingly I got up from my seat and made my way to the phone.

" ." I said in a bored tone.

"It's Catalina, please come and get me, Jackson." A very scared Catalina begged. I almost dropped the phone, in shocked.

"Where are you?" I quickly asked, she told me."I'm on my way." I said. I pulled up to Jilts apartment, police cars swarmed the perimeter. My palms became sweaty, and I prayed for Catalina's safety. I rushed out of the car and sprinted to an entrance when a cop stop me.

"You can't go in there, it's a crime scene." He said dismissing me.

"I need to see someone." I said trying to push past him.

"I can't allow you to do that." He said coldly. "Go back to your car and leave, if you don't want to be a arrested." He threatend.

"Look, there is a little girl up there, that's probably scared out of her mind, I need to see if she's okay." I pleaded. He seemed to be having a internally debate.

"Is her name Catalina?" He asked me.

"Yes! Did something happen to her, is she dead." I asked panicked.

"Let me see your I.D." The cop demanded. I pulled it out not really understanding the request, the cop looked at it. "Are you Jackson Avery?"

"Yes but-?" The officer pulled out his radio.

"I have Jackson Avery here." The officer informed to to his radio.

"Great send him up", a muffled female voice ordered. The cop pushed open the door for me and allowed me to have passage."Apartment 520." He told me, then I began to sprint.

Catalina P.O.V  
"Do you remember what he looked like, his height, his hair or skin color?" Officer Robins pressed, he was about the age of Jackson with jet black hair slicked back.

"I want Jackson." I repeated for the thousandth time, he said he would be here, but he wasn't.

"I can't do this anymore Kate, this kid's gone looney." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's in shock, Jason, cool it." She warned. "Who is this Jackson? In a few minutes I'm taking her to the station." The door snapped open and my head turned.

Jackson.

"Catalina." He said rushing over to me, examining me face for any injuries, running his finger over the brush from Nick. "Are you okay." He question. I nodded tears flooding from my eyes, I collapsed into his arms weeping.

"I thought I was going to die! H-he had a g-gun-" I broke off. "I was so scared." I said in between sobs.

"Who cat?" Jackson asked, the officers had been watching, but now they were even closer waiting for me to I.D the shooter.

"I-I" I stuttered, trying not to replay the images of the shooting. "His name was Nick." I said.

"What was his last name?"Jason asked.

"I don't know-" I began.

"Okay what did he look like?" He interrogated.  
"He was white, with blonde hair, brown eyes. Um, he was muscular and about your height." I said trying to recall him.

"We're going to need you to talk to our sketch artist." Kate said.

"Can't I just go home?" I questioned, sending Jackson a pleading look. The officers looked at me with frustrated stares.

"Do you want him to be loose, killing more people!" Jason yelled, he was very short tempered.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"What he meant." Kate said cutting in, "was that we need you to a fresh memory of his face." She explained, I felt my face fall, I wanted to do was go to Meredith's and sleep in one of her beds, and pretended that I didn't see a man get brutally executed.

"I won't ever forget his face! I would never forget the craziness in his eyes, or the way his hand shook as he fired a shot into Angel head, I will always remember!" I said as tears fell from my face, I wiped them away angrily. "All I want to do is go home." I said, I turned to Jackson. "All I want to do is go home, Jackson."I begged, I didn't care how pathetic I looked, I was scared, traumatized even ,and probably scarred for life, no matter how much I hated to admit it.

"I know you're scared, Catalina but it would really help it you cooperate with us." She told me in a condescending tone.

"I think it's time we went home," Jackson cut in. "It's been a long day." He motioned for me to me to follow.

"But-"Kate began.

"I'm taking her home, end of discussion." Jackson said sharply, daring Kate to argue any further.

"Wait!" Kate said, she began to scribble something on her notepad. "Call this number when you're ready to talk." She said, Jackson nodded and held the door open for me as we left the apartment . I turned around just to see the scowl on Officer Jason's face.

Walking out of the apartment sent shivers down my spine, neon police tape coated doors, police cars were everywhere. I looked at Jackson, but I couldn't read his face, it was blank and calm. I didn't want to imagine how I looked, my hair was probably a mess, and I was sure my eyes were probably bloodshot, but inside I felt empty. I had just witnessed a murder, I saw the life flow out of a person in seconds.

"Cat." Jackson called, pulling me back into reality. I looked around, when had we gotten into the car. "You're scaring me, you haven't said a word in 2o minutes." He told me.

"Oh." I said looking out the window.

"Are you hungry." He asked.

"No-" I was going to tell him I had pizza then realized Angel never had the chance to get it. "No, I'm not hungry." I told him. I tried to ignore the look Jackson gave me, it was a mixture of sadness, worry and confusion, he would never know how much the past events had shaken me.  
"Well I just thought we could stop by this restaurant, they have the best burgers-" He said mid, sentence before I cut him off.

"Jackson!" I yelled turning to him. "Stop, I'm not hungry. But I know what your getting at, you want me to tell how I feel, or maybe tell you what exactly happened." I said. "But the truth is I don't even know what happened! One second Angel was ordering a pizza and the next second he was one the ground begging for his life!" I said. "So, no I'm not hungry, I just want to go home." I confessed. Jackson nodded, and kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay."He said, giving up.  
Once we pulled into Meredith's house, I climbed out the car and went into the house, When I opened the door I was surprised to see a woman with dark brown hair sitting on the couch. Her eyes shot up when she saw me.

"He found you! Thank goodness. Jackson was so worried." She must have seen my confused expression. "Oh, I'm Lexie sorry." She introduced herself. I did have time for introductions, I was to exhausted for that.

"I'm tired." I said lamely as I went up stairs.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review, comment, favorite. I love constructive criticism! I'm going to start to go more in tune with the Grey's Anatomy story line. The first several chapters were an introduction to Catalina's personality/situation. Thank you my pretties have a good day!**

**KBerry **


	11. Death and All His Friends

**You waited it's here! Please REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
I didn't go to sleep even though my body screamed in protest, even time I closed my eyes I saw a murderer's face, and a bloody scene that would replay in my head. I was wide awake when Jackson knocked on my door in the morning, I was still dressed from my clothes from last night, after my shower I bumped into Lexie in the hallway.

"Good morning."Lexie chirped. My eyes shifted toward her, as I brushed past her. I didn't know what it was I felt unlike myself, cold and empty like. I walked down the stairs to see Alex, Meredith and Jackson all bustling around the kitchen.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jackson asked. I nodded, not feeling the need to communicate through words. I looked at Jackson's face, his green eyes looked tired and restless, much different from how they usually looked. Once we were in the car Jackson made no to attempt to talk to me, to my relief. My eyes wandered outside the window, it was a nice sunny day with a bright blue sky. I soon began to realize we weren't taking the same route to the hospital.

"Where are we going?" I blurted out. "The hospital is that way." Jackson shrugged.

"I just thought you needed to do something." Jackson told me, not going into any further detail. I didn't press him, I wasn't in the mood for it. We pulled into a long paved road, above was a steel archway, Crown Hill Cemetery, read. Baffled, I looked ahead as Jackson parked the car and motioned for me to follow him. I looked at all the tombstones, some were large with somber angles overhead, while others were small and flat that barley came above the ground.  
But mostly all I saw was death.

"Why would you bring me here?" I asked a bit irritably, "You know what just happened yesterday. I'm, going back to the car." I told him. Jackson grabbed my wrist.

"Just bear with me, we're almost there." Jackson said, I gritted my teeth.

"Fine." I said as I continued to trot behind him. We stopped in front of a tombstone. "Okay, it's a tombstone, there's probably hundreds here, let's go." I said.

"Read it." Jackson said. I crouched lower, and saw the glimmer off the marble reflect off the sun, as I read the name my heart dropped.

"_Felix_." I whispered, FELIX ARMAND DUBIOS, 1987-2009. I felt a wave a sadness wash over me when I realized there was blank marble where the engraving should be, no one would know who he was.

"I'll give you some space." Jackson said walking away. I lowered my self to a sitting position, not knowing where to start.

"I feel so stupid sitting here, talking to no one." I looked around, to make sure Jackson wasn't listening in. "But, _if_ you can hear me, I want you know that I miss you everyday. I know how mushy that must sound but it's true, sometimes when I pass by the the gym to go to the hospital, I think about our sessions and it tears me up inside to know that I can never have that again." I was crying now. " It kills me to know that I"ll never get to here any of your terrible jokes again, or hear your laugh, or learn new words in french." I wiped my face, freeing it from the hot tears the flowed down my face.

"I feel so alone sometimes, I feel like it's my fault you got stabbed, I can't imagine how- well yeah I can but I didn't die." I paused. "Almost everyday I wake up, expecting you to be there, but you're not, and I have to go back to just walking through life." I traced my hand onto his name feeling the marble warming up under my fingers. "It's going to be hard to turn fifteen, next week without you." I smiled. "You won't be alone up there though, my mom will look out for you, she was nice like that. " " Vers l'infini et au-delà(To infinity and beyond)"I said as I rose up and turned around, and was startled to see Jackson right behind me.

"I didn't hear you come up to me." I said, "How long have you been standing here?" I questioned.

"Not long, did you get what you needed?" Jackson asked. I nodded.

"Yes, yeah I did." I said taking a glance at the tombstone. "Thank you for bringing me." Jackson smiled.

"You're welcome Catalina, I'm here for you, you know?" He said turning to me, I grinned.

"Yeah I know."And, soon we were at the car, and I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching over me,

* * *

**I'm Back! Finally, I had so many reviews questioning when I was going to post, so here it is! This was just a kind of filler chapter because I have WB); So sorry it's short, but I hope you'll enjoy it, review any suggestions and critique. I really would like more reviews about Catalina's character progression, I think that I'm going to go more in tune with the story line of GA, starting with the shooting, I think it will be easier to write. I'm sorry for going MIA, I haven't given up on The Fight I promise. Thanks for being patient, you're the best!**

*****REVIEW*****

**KBerry**


	12. Who's Your Daddy?

****READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END****

* * *

Since Jackson had taken off for the morning he was stuck with the night shift, I guess he didn't think I could handle myself; though it had been a month since the shooting, he had left me with Karev at Meredith's house. I found Alex on the couch asleep. I threw a pillow at him.

"Wake up! I'm hungry!" I whined, he stirred and got up, looking at me with angry eyes.

"_Really_?I was sleeping." He huffed.

"And, I'm hungry. Well all have our problems." I said.

"Can't you just make a sandwich?" He suggested irritably.

"I would if we had any condiments, meat or bread." I countered. Karev muttered a curse under his breath.

"I didn't ask to babysit." Karev told me.

"And I didn't ask you to." I retorted. "Maybe we should order a pizza." I suggested. "I'll even call." I offered, trying to persuade him to agree.

"Fine." He said turning back over. "There's some money in my wallet, I want pepperoni." He told me.

"Okay, as long as I get to eat." I said dialing the number.

We were sitting at the table with an uncomfortable silence, munching on pizza. When finally he decide to speak up.

"You know, you remind me of my sister." Karev told me, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"How?" I wondered.

"Well you're about the same age, both of you are stubborn as hell." He informed me.

"Stubborn, I am not stubborn. I just know what I want, and will do what it takes to get it" I explained.

"I mean you're not exactly like her, you're shorter and a lot more aggressive." He added.

"So now I'm short, stubborn and aggressive, gee thanks for the compliments Karev." I sarcastically said.

"Aggressive is good, I wish Amber was more like that. No one messes with you." He said.

"I wasn't always like this." I recalled, remembering life before Felix.

"Really? You seem like that how you've been forever. Humph" He said, calculating how my personality could have been different. I had to tell someone about my life before all this had happened, it was bottled up inside me.

"Karev, I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anyone, and you will _not_ repeat this to Jackson or anyone." I sternly warned him, he nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"Promise me."

"I promise." He swore.

"It all started out when I was in 5th grade.." I began, my introduction, it sounded like an old wise tale. "When I met Felix Dubois." Karev who was still eating his pizza, stopped and gave me his full attention.  
**************************************************** ***********  
Jackson P.O.V

It was about 10:30, I had left the O.R I was on Robbin's service which consisted mostly of charts and paperwork. Yesterday was interesting to say the least, I'd never seen that side of Catalina, it was softer and more emotional. It made me realize how old she actually was, at the cemetery she wasn't the sassy, confident girl. She was a fourteen year who had just lost her best friend. I had snuck up on her, not intentionally, I overheard her saying it was her birthday in a couple months. I would have to do something for her.  
A man in a very tailored, and by the looks of it a very expensive suit was talking to Tina, a nurse in Peds. She began to point into my direction. The man walked up to me, he was about my height and had about the same skin tone as me.  
He looked familiar.

"Are you Jackson Avery?" He asked me.

"Yes." He began to study me, looking me over. "Do you need directions to a room, is your child admitted here?" I asked trying to be helpful.

"I'm Trevor Castle." He introduced himself. Then suddenly it hit me, this was Trevor Castle, probably one of the best heart surgeons in the country. I extended my hand.

"It's an honor to meet you. I admire you work greatly." I told him. "Are you looking for ." I said,"She's on the fourth floor, I could page her-" He chuckled, his light carmel eyes shooting up in amazement.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" He said, now I was confused.

"I'm Catalina's father.

Alex was a hell of a listener, I'll give him that, he didn't blink once throughout my entire story.

"I knew you were tough, but not that tough." He breathed. "That would explain those bruises you had, I'd always thought Felix was the one knocking you around." He confessed. I felt myself become defensive.

"Felix would never do that to me. Felix was the nicest person I'd ever met." I said, daring him to say something negative about Felix again.

"I know that." Alex said. "Now." He added. "Why were you in foster care anyways, where was your father?" He questioned, I shrugged.

"Beats me, I'd never met the guy. My mom never liked to talk about him." I confessed.

"My dad wasn't the greatest guy either, he was always drunk, never really around." He told me. For a second I saw a flash of anger and hurt in Alex's chocolate orbs, but it was gone in a second.

"Who needs dads anyways." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I second that." He agreed, clinking our cups filled with sprite together. Suddenly Alex shot up. "What time is it!" He quickly demanded.

"It's 10:45." I said glancing at an old clock. "Why?"

"The fights on!" He practically shouted. He ran into the living room, and switched on the T.V. "It's Marcus v.s Young, practically the biggest fight of the year." Alex sounded like a child opening presents on christmas. I sat on the other end of the couch, watching it with him. I watched as Marcus squared up onto Young, he was unsure, scared almost.

"Marcus is going to lose." I piped in, Alex gave me a cold glare.

"What! No way Marcus has way more experience and his stats are better." He argued.

"Look at his face, he won't look his opponent in the eyes, he's scared. He also won't make the first move." I told him, Alex rolled his eyes. "You know I'm right." I laughed. I watched as Young jabbed Marcus over and over. Alex was grunting and swearing under his breath. I was beginning to feel really sleeping and I didn't even protest when my eye lids dropped.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're not on her birth certificate." I accused him.

"That's because her mother didn't put me on it." He countered.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"I wasn't fit to be that little girls father, I was a drunk and Sefrina didn't want me around." He confessed, he seemed to be telling the truth. "But I changed, I got my life together, I'm thirteen years sober and graduated first in my class from Stanford." He said.

"Well, why are you so interested in her now?" I asked the man, he had missed a whole fourteen almost fifteen years of his daughters life. "Why hadn't you reached out to her before." I could tell he was getting annoyed with all my questions.

"I didn't even know Serfrina was dead until last year , once I found out I've been looking for Catalina for months now." He seemed sincere enough. "How old is she now, she's got to be at least fourteen." I nodded.

"Fifteen next month." I added.

"Can I see her?" He asked hopefully. "Tonight maybe?"

"No, she's probably asleep, and I would have to ask her about it." I told him, Trevor's eyes brows knitted together.

"I'm her father. Though I appreciate you taking care of her these last few months I think it's time I decided to take responsibility. I also know that you haven't adopted her, so maybe it's you who isn't ready for this responsibility" He said. I ignored his last comment, I hadn't adopted her because I didn't think we were at that point in our relationship.

"You don't even know her, her personality or what she's been through." I argued. "Why would you want to give her even more for her to worry about?"

"She needs her father, she needs to know that I never gave up her."He snapped.

"I just want whats best for her." I told him. I was beginning to see the similarities between them, they had the same eyes and mouth, but this man got upset much more easier than Cat did.

"As do I." He agreed. "I just want to see my daughter, see if she's okay."

"I'll see what I can do." I said returning to my charts, Trevor walked away.**  
************************************************** **************  
"Wake up, fights over." Alex said, I detected anger in his tone.

"Young kicked his ass, didn't he?" I guessed.

"Shut up." Alex said.

"I was right!" I looked at Alex fuming. "Come on Alex don't be mad, it's just a fight!"

"Isn't past your bedtime?" Alex said changing the subject.

"It's like 12:00, I can stay up at least three more hours." I smugly informed him.

"Jackson will kill me if he comes home and your still awake." Alex said.

"Jackson needs to understand I'm fourteen, not four." I sassed back.

"Well, it's his rules not mine." Alex said. "Get going."

"Alex." I whined.

"I thought you were fourteen, not four." I laughed.

"Fine, I'll go but only because I am actually tired." I walked up the stairs and fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N I tried to make this chapter longer, since ****_all_**** the reviews were to make the chapters longer (please stop that I try my best), I'm posting two tonight so check that one out. I also almost made Cat's father Preston Burke, but there's too many conflicts with his character. So what do you think about Cat's father? Do you think she should live with him or Jackson? Okay I'm done blabbing.**

****REVIEW****

**KBerry**


	13. A Distraction

I was at the hospital, Jackson had brought me. He was acting really strange, whenever I hinted at it he just blew me off. Today I was hanging out with Jo.

"It must really suck being an intern." I said,"You could be doing so many other things, saving lives, doing a surgery or even making new medical advancments, but no, you're here babysitting a teenager." I said, trying to bait her into leaving me.

"Stop." Jo said.

"Stop what?" I nonchalantly asked turning to her.

"Stop trying to get me to leave you here, it worked once but not again." She said. "You wouldn't believe how Alex yelled at me." Jo recalled.

"You like him." I teased.

"Do not!' She denied quickly.

"Do too. I see the way you bat your eyes at him, how you give him flirty smiles, and let's not forget how you stare at his ass when he turns in the other direction." I counted off. Jo looked at me with disbelief.

"Is it that obvious?" She whispered, her brown eyes widening.

"No, no, I just have trained eyes." I laughed. "Hey, look at Meredith and , she liked her boss and now they're posted note married." I said trying to lighten her mood, Jo looked at me with confused eyes.

"It's a long story, don't ask." I dismissed.

"Okay, but I don't think he would ever like me like Shepherd and Grey." She admitted.

"I don't do self-pity, so I'm going to have to ask you to suck it up." I told her, she just laughed.

"Has anyone told you you're really mean." She teased.

"I may have gotten it once or twice." I joked. I watched as the doctors and nurses walked by, all busy. But one doctor in particular caught my eye, I had never seen him before, and during my time at the hospital I'd seen every doctor.

"Whose he?" I asked Jo, pointing to the black doctor shaking hands with the Chief.

"That's the new cardio attending, he's going to work along side with 's hot right?" She informed me.

"I'm not into to middle age men, What's his name?" I asked her.

" , that's all I really know though, I heard he was an amazing surgeon, maybe better than Altman." Jo said.

"Cool."I said, but something about him felt so familiar.

Jackson P.O.V  
I wanted to scream, Trevor Castle was shaking hands with the Chief.

"Why is _he_ here?" I asked,

"He's my new cardio god." Yang said, smiling. He was working here now?

"Perfect timing too, Teddy was really starting to irritate me." Perfect, now I would see him everyday.

So would Catalina. I scrambled out of my seat.

"Where are you off too?" Meredith asked me, laughing at my efforts to get out the chair.

"You'd better not be trying to introduce yourself before me." Yang warned, getting up out of her chair.

"No, I have to find Cat." I said, walking away.

Catalina P.O.V  
"His braces got stuck on _your_ lip!" I snickered, Jo looked embarrassed.

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I will kill you." She threatened.

"So much for a first kiss." I snorted.

"So spill." She demanded, I gave her a confused look, "Don't be coy, tell me about your first kiss." She said.

"I've never, uh" I was blushing, "I've never kissed anyone." I confessed.

"You're lying!" She accused, I shook my head. "But you're so pretty." Jo looked astounded.

"I'm really not." I was not one for compliments. Jo was about to argue further, when Jackson cut in.

"Jo, can you go run some labs." Jackson asked.

"I'm not on your service today, told me-"

"I don't care what Alex said, just go do the labs!" Jackson snapped, Jo scurried off a bit frightened.

"Well that was little rude, even for you, Jackson." I scolded. "You really should be nicer to the interns." I teased, but Jackson's face was all business. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie in Peds." Jackson offered.

"No offense, but I don't want to be around a bunch of little kids." That was only part of the reason I didn't want to go, sick kids always tore my heart up, I couldn't bear to be around that. Jackson seemed to be having an eternal debate.

"It's Toy Story." He told me.

He got me.

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?" I said brushing past him, practically running into someone. "Excuse me." I apologized quickly, I looked up staring at the man, it was . Suddenly Jackson shot forward.

"Don't do it." He warned , they were staring down each other, kind of like cowboys during a standoff.

"What is going on?" I questioned, both doctors turned to me.

"Nothing." They both said in unison. "I was just going to ask if he wanted to assist me with an angioplasty this afternoon." Castle asked with a smile. Jackson seemed to be sizing him up, not that I knew why.

"Yes, I would, thanks for the opportunity." Jackson, gritting his teeth, Castle nodded his head.

"Oh it was nice meeting you, Catalina. 's told me so much about you." He said, he turned on his heel and walked the other way.

"That was weird." I said, turning to Jackson. "You don't seem to like him very much." I observed.

"It's not that I don't like him, I just don't trust him." Jackson confessed.

"Well...I'm going to go see that movie now." I said brushing past him.

"Ah, Cat." Jackson called.

"Yeah?"

"There's no movie." Jackson admitted.

"So you lied, why?" I questioned. Jackson's pager beeped.

"Gotta go." He said rushing past me.

"Jackson!" I yelled.

* * *

**A little cliffhanger...Well I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Will Catalina ever meet her father?**

**Will Jo ever confess her true feelings for Karev?**

**Will Catalina ****_ever_**** get to see Toy Story? **

**Find out next week, on The Fight.**

****REVIEW****

**KBerry.**


	14. Paternity

Alone at last.

I was reading a parenting magazine, something about timeouts was being discussed, I watched as nurses strolled by, wheeling patients around, doctor's rushing to surgery. But something was bothering me, why had Jackson bugged out so much at the sight of that new doctor? I shook the thought off of me; I was going to give myself a headache.

"Hey, Catalina." I looked up and saw it was Stephanie, one of Jackson's interns. I honestly didn't like her that much; she was grumpy and a bit awkward, the only thing I really liked was her hair, it was raven with curly ringlets.

"Hi, Stephanie." I said, going back to my magazine.

"Uh, Jackson wanted me to remove your stitches." She said.

"Okay." I said still reading.

"Now." She stretched. I rolled my eyes and laughed, deciding to give her an easy time.

"So Jackson sent you to do his dirty work?" I teased.

"Yes-No, this will make me a better surgeon." She stumbled, ultimately correcting herself.

"I'm kidding, there's no need to suck up. It's me, not _ ." _I laughed, as we walked down the hall.

"Well you're his kid." She told me, like it was some sort of explanation.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing." She waved me off.

"Let's get one thing straight, _Stephanie; _I am not Jackson's kid." I clarified, a bit irritated. But it was true, I wasn't Jackson's kid, I wasn't anyone's kid, for that matter.

How sad did that just sound?

Stephanie was lost for words, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine, I shouldn't have snapped at you." I apologized; I was laying on a bed now. Stephanie nodded I guess she knew not to press any further.

"Lift up your shirt please." Stephanie requested.

Jackson P.O.V

"Look at him." I grumbled. "Shaking hands with the nurses, he thinks he's god."

"What's wrong with you, dude." Alex questioned.

"Nothing's wrong." I lied, unconvincingly.

"You have something on Castle, don't you?" Karev smiled, I turned away. "You do! Spill! " He demanded. I looked around.

"Come with me." Alex followed behind me into an empty on call room.

"What is it?" Alex anxiously asked.

"You can't repeat this to anyone." I warned.

"Okay."

"Swear." I said.

"I swear, you and Catalina sound so alike." Alex recalled, I felt my eyebrows lift up.

"What did Cat say?" I asked.

"Nothing, come on tell me, I have rounds soon." Alex said quickly.

"Castle is Catalina's father." I blurted.

"No way! Did you hear that from a nurse or-"He speculated.

"No, he told me." I said. "And, he wants custody of her."

"So?" He questioned, "Why wouldn't you want- Oh," He paused. "You don't want to give her up, do you?" He said, understanding.

"It's so sketchy, he shows up almost fifteen years just now showing interest in her, I just don't believe it." I confessed.

"Maybe it is sketchy, or maybe he really wants this." Alex said. "Does Catalina know?" I bit my lip. "You haven't told her!" Alex exclaimed.

"No, I was going to." I admitted, "When the time is right."

"You can't keep something like this from her; she has a right to know." Alex pressed. "If you won't tell her I will."

"You wouldn't." I warned him, his pager began to buzz.

"Try me." Alex dared, brushing past me.

Catalina P.O.V

"Okay I'm finished." I looked down at my abdomen; a faint scar was imbedded in my skin.

"I have a scar." I frowned.

"Barely, did some excellent work, you can barely see it." Stephanie said. "Amazing what that man can do, isn't it?" I turned to her.

"You like him don't you?" I pressed.

"Of course not, that's unprofessional and could get me kicked out of the program." She lied not looking me in the eye.

"Ew! You do have a crush on Jackson!" I shouted in amusement.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" She snapped.

"Is it his intelligence? His 'boy next door' looks? Or is it his eyes." I teased, Stephanie looked astounded. "Don't worry Steph; I'll keep your secret." I said, "Are we done here?" I asked, all Stephanie gave me was a sharp nod. "Thanks." I said turning to the door.

**_2 Days Later_**

Walking down the hallway of SGH wasn't as difficult as it was the previous weeks, my phobia of hospitals had lessened and I didn't cringe when I smelled disinfectant.

"I heard he was filthy rich!" A nurse gossiped. "I think he's single too."

"What else Sam, does he also live in castle." A nurse in purple scrubs teased. "No one can be that perfect, not even Dr. Castle." She said rolling he eyes. "I bet he has some kind of baggage, everyone does."

"Eavesdropping, Catalina?" A voice jived. I turned around abruptly, and was faced with Sloan.

"Dr. Sloan! You scared me." I accused.

"Well, I wasn't the one eavesdropping, have you seen ? He's supposed to be assisting me in a rhinoplasty in an hour; I haven't seen him all morning.

"No I haven't, sorry." I said quickly, I was trying to get more information from those nurses.

"What is so interesting that has you ignoring me?" He questioned leaning over a station the mimic my stance.

"They're talking about that new surgeon, Dr. Castle." I explained. Dr. Sloan cerulean eyes looked confused.

"Okay? What does that have to do with you?" He asked.

"It is my _duty _to know about everyone in this hospital." I stressed. "And, that includes figuring out who exactly Dr. Castle is, and to figure out why Jackson hates him so much." I added.

"How can you even hear them?" He quipped.

"I'm reading their lips." I said tapping my mouth. "Right now they're complaining about their kids." I said, straining my eyes to watch the mouth movements. "Uh-oh someone failed their finals."

"Yeah, right." Sloan said walking away, rolling his eyes.

"Wait! Now they're talking about you. 'He's looking at us.' "I mimicked in an overly high voice. "He is so hot! Okay act calm, Tammy said he kissed like an angel.'" I turned to Sloan. "You really get around don't you?"

"Shut up." He huffed.

"Bye Sloan." I laughed. The nurses still had a blush on their faces when Dr. Sloan walked past them, I watched as they smoothed down their hair, and how their faces fell when he brushed past them without a second glance.

I had to laugh at that.

"Catalina." I turned around, still giggling, but stopped when I realized it was the chief.

"Chief Webber? Uh-I haven't seen Jackson-"I began.

"I'm not looking for Jackson; actually I wanted to talk to you-"He said.

"Look, I'm sorry about that broken vending machine, my candy bar got stuck and I shook it, and before I knew it kind of cracked." I apologized, how had even known about that? Webber shot me a confused glance.

"What? No. This has nothing to do with a vending machine. If you would just come to my office, I would appreciate." He requested, I studied him, his brown eyes seemed be holding something.

"Am I in trouble? What aren't you telling me?" I pressed.

"Just come with me." He commanded. "Your questions will be answered." I didn't go any further and began to follow the Chief to the elevators.

* * *

Once we were in his office, I spotted Dr. Castle in the corner.

"Why is he here?" I asked.

"Dr. Castle has something he wants to tell you, I'll give you two some space." Dr. Webber said, excusing himself from the room. Now I was all alone with Dr. Castle. Jackson had been in surgery since noon and wouldn't be done until later today.

The silence in the room was a combination between stiff and awkward. I fiddled with my infinity bracelet, something I only did when I was uncomfortable. Finally Castle spoke up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I returned.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're the new cardio attending. Right?" He smiled, showing his pearly teeth.

"Yes your right." He agreed, he looked at me expecting to say more. "Jackson didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Jackson didn't tell me what?" I said, leaning forward.

"I'm Trevor Castle." He said. "I'm your father Catalina."

_What?_


	15. Firsts

"You're _lying_." I spat.

"I wouldn't lie about something this serious." He said. "Did your mother ever mention me; did she ever talk about me?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head. "That's what I thought."

"If I actually believed you, which I don't, why did you wait this long to find me! Did you ever think of me? It's been at least fourteen years."

"Your mother didn't want me around, I wasn't a very good man back then, but I got me medical degree and things are better now." He told me. I studied him, he was a good 6ft, he had sharp angular face that differed from my small frame and soft features, the only thing we had alike were our eyes, a light caramel color.

"Okay? Do you want a medal, a trophy maybe?" I taunted.

"I want to have a relationship with you; I want to reconnect with my daughter." He said.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "I haven't been anyone's daughter in a very long time." I said looking down. "You can't possibly walk in here and tell me you're my father and expect me to welcome you with open arms." I said.

"I'm hoping we could have a fresh start." He said determined. I chuckled darkly.

"Don't you get it; I don't want you to try. Could you imagine how I felt every night in foster care? In a strangers home, hoping everyday that someone would come and rescue me, how I felt getting picked on for being the smallest, the outcast." He remained silent. "It felt pretty freaking awful, that's how it felt!" My tone rising. "But after awhile I stopped hoping." My voice was becoming scary calm. "I stopped hoping that Mommy or Daddy was going to take me home and tuck me into bed." I said. "I gave up on hope a long time ago."

"I know-"He interjected.

"That's it! You don't know. You never will know. I appreciate you coming down here to tell me this…news, but if you wanted it to be more I'm sorry, I can't. Please, just leave me alone, Dr. Castle" I said, I watched something flash across his face at the sound of his name, but it was gone before I got a second glance, I began heading for the door. I felt tears of frustration and anger began to swell in my eyes.

"That man, Dr. Avery, is he your new daddy now?" He asked spitefully.

"No," I responded turning to him. "He's someone who was there when _you_ weren't." I returned, not bothering to look back as I walked through the door. The Chief had his ear pressed against the door; he looked up surprised to see me.

"You _ambushed_ me in there." I accused him.

"He wanted to tell you since the first day, he couldn't get you alone. I thought you needed to know." He tried to explain.

"I wasn't ready for something like that! And, when did it become your responsibility to take care of my needs, huh? You could've given me a warning before I stepped foot into that office." I shouted. "You barely even know me!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I don't want you to apologize to me, Dr. Webber; I want you to stay the hell away from me!" I snapped.

"That's no way to speak to me I'm the Chief not some intern; inside that office is a man that loves you and is trying to get back into your life, you should be grateful." He told me.

"First of all, I'm not staff here, and I should be grateful? That man is someone who is guilty he left his daughter to raise herself, for fourteen years. He doesn't love me, that's guilt in its purest form." I stormed off, not wanting Webber see me cry. I was furious also, Jackson had known all about this.

I was willing myself not to cry.

I was sitting on a hard bench outside SGH willing myself not to cry.

I bit my lip, squeezed my eyes, I tried to think about to anything but this situation.

So I thought about my mom.

I thought about her long brown hair, her smile, the way her perfume smelled. I thought about the times we watched Toy Story, quoting the lines like we wrote the script. I thought about the long days in the hospitals and her cooking, how awful it all had been.

I don't even know how long I had been out here, the sun had set and the night sky was in full view. I saw Meredith walking outside, car keys in hand.

"Where have you been?" She questioned. "Jackson's been worried sick, ordering his interns to look around the whole hospital." She laughed.

"Let him worry." I said under my breath.

"What's wrong with you?" She said, taking a seat beside him.

"Nothing." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She pressed.

"Meredith," I said turning to her. "You know I appreciate everything you've done for me, allowing me to live in your home and stuff. But right now I think this is something I need to handle by myself." Meredith nodded.

"I understand that." She said rising up, "And, if you ever want to talk, I'm here." She added.

"Thanks." I said.

An half an hour later Jackson was rushing outside with his jacket on, his pace slowing when he spotted me.

"Where have you been this entire time?" Jackson demanded, his tone flushed with aner.

"Mostly I've been out here, watching people go home." I said. "But I've also been sitting here, wondering how you could keep something like this a secret from me."

"I didn't think you could handle it, I was going to tell you eventually."

"You've known for a week, a week I've been watching Dr. Castle, my father, parade through this hospital in a white coat." Jackson looked ashamed, and he should have been. "So today when the Chief called me to this office I was met with the one and only Dr. Castle." I huffed, Jackson green eyes refused to meet mine and became permanently glued to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry, that's it?" I questioned. "Are you serious?"

"Well what do you want me to do about it, Catalina?" Jackson quipped, frustrated. "I can't go back and change what happened, I'm sorry that you had to find out that way but it happened, I wish I could go back!" He said voice rising.

"Well you can't, and now I have to deal with this." I said, brushing past him.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"I'm sleeping in an on call room tonight." I huffed.

"No you're not. Come get into the car." He demanded, I turned to him I sent him death glare.

"No." I simply told him, Jackson met my stare, but he backed down.

"Fine." He huffed, turning and walking away.

**_ The Next Morning_**

Those on call beds killed my back, I feel like it had been steam rolled over. I had slept in my clothes the night before, and I realized I would have no means of brushing my teeth; I was forced to settle on a piece of gum.

"Rough night? Jo asked.

"Can you tell?" I said.

"The wild hair, and the clothes you wore yesterday kinda gave it away." She joked.

"Awesome." I muttered.

"Why were you sleeping here anyways? I saw Jackson go home." She observed.

"I got into a fight with Jackson." I told her, her brown eyebrows scrunched together.

"You know he's your guardian, not your husband right?" She snorted, "You don't have to run away when you two have an argument, you have to put up with him and he has to put up with you, and that includes sleeping under the same roof when you're mad at one another." She voiced.

"I guess."

"It was that bad, huh?" I nodded.

"Yep." I said walking away.

"Wait!" Jo called, jogging to catch up with me. "Where are you going?"

"To the surgeons lounge." I told her a bit confused.

"No!I- uh mean you can't go in there, they're painting the walls." She rushed.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I assured her, with an eye roll.

"The paint fumes are toxic and can lead to Asthma and even Cancer, it will prevent-" Jo continued.

"Why are you spewing random facts,If it really bothers you I won't go. Okay?" She nodded.

"Thank you." She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

I chose to ignore that.

Sloan and Torres were running up to us in some sort of race. A very out of breath Sloan huffed, "Quick, Blue or Pink." I didn't even have to think it over.

"Blue." I said. Sloan frowned.

"Ha!" Torres mocked. "You owe me twenty dollars." She outreached her hand and smugly watched as Sloan dug around in his wallet.

"I only have a fifty, do you have change?" Sloan asked.

"Nope." Torres said popping the 'p, snatching the money out of his hands.

"What is going on?" I laughed, and suddenly they turned to me.

"Nothing!" They denied in unison.

"Why are you two lying? Seriously, what;s up?" I questioned.

"Uh-I have a meniscus surgery now." Torres said, excusing herself.

"And I have, a-um boob job." Sloan stumbled. He turned and mumbled something along the lines of 'What kind of girl doesn't like pink?' and 'I can't believe I lost fifty dollars.'

"That was weird." I said turning to Jo, but she was now where to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders and walked on, but soon I grew bored of the hospital until I found Alex.

"Alex, I'm bored." I whined.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" He responded.

"Ugh. At least your not acting strange like everyone else." I said. "First I wanted to go into the lounge and next Sloan and Torres almost tackled each other over a question." I recalled. "Maybe I should go and see what new color they painted the lounge." I said brushing by him, Alex grabbed my arm.

"Actually, I'm free for a few hours, how about I take you to lunch?" He gave me a fake smile.

"What's with the sudden hospitality? And that plastered smile of yours?" I inspected. "Why won't you let me go to the lounge?" I interrogated.

"Do you want food or not?" He huffed, slightly annoyed or anxious.

"Yes!" I piped.

"Well stop playing Sherlock Holmes and get going." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, double cheese burger with bacon and a large fry." I told the cashier, I watched as she raised her eyebrows at my order.

"I don't think so." Alex cut in. "Jackson will kill me if you come back to the hospital in cardiac arrest." Alex said. "She'll have a cheeseburger,a small fry and a bottled water." Alex ordered for me. The cashier smirked and typed the order into the screen.

"Alex." I whined. "It would of been fine." I protested, carrying the red tray to the booth.

"Yeah, it would of been fine if you gained ninety pounds." He said rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't be able to finish it anyways." He added.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Not even." He said, biting into his burger.

"You'd be surprised, I can do things-" I was interrupted by Jackson cellphone ringing.

"Hold that thought." He said, glancing at his phone than walking away. Overall my burger was good, probably could have been better, it didn't have the cheese I wanted.

"Trevor!" I turned around and saw that a boy had collapsed on the ground. His friends were panicking surrounding him, Alex wasn't back yet, I debated what to do, should I help? Get Alex?

"He's not breathing!" I got up and rushed over.

"Move!Somebody call 911" I told them, I tried to think back to when Meredith had taught me CPR, I had laughed thinking I would never use it. Boy, was I wrong. I thought back trying to remember the steps.

Check for pulse and breath sounds. None.

Take slow breaths into the mouth.

Start heart compressions.

I repeated the steps, praying Alex would show up. I wasn't even certified, I could be doing him harm for all I knew. I looked at the boy, he had light hair, full lips that were an alarming blue color and olive skin, I couldn't see the color of his eyes on the account of they were shut. His color began to return and he gasped for air as I was doing the compressions. He tried to sit up.

"Don't move." I demanded in a panicked voice, I tried to be steadier this time. "You fell and weren't breathing," I looked around. "Where are the paramedics?" I asked, the one pointed to the door.

"There they are." A boy with sleek, black hair responded. The paramedics rushed in lifting the boy of the ground and into a gurney, I could see that he was still disoriented. I looked up and saw Alex rushing in.

"I saw an ambulance in the parking lot! What happened." Alex asked.

"Nothing, some kid fainted." I said.

"_Nothing_? That was amazing you practically saved Trevor's life!" One of the boys exclaimed. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I just performed CPR." I told him modestly. "Meredith taught me." I shrugged. Alex laughed. "What?"

"Never would have pegged you for the medical type."

"I'm not, I saw someone fall and did the only thing I could do. It's called being a good person, not that I would expect you to know anything about that." I returned.

"Sure." Alex sarcastically said.

"Do you think that boy will be okay?" I questioned.

"I don't know, you revived him right?" Alex said.

"Yes."

"Then I'd say that's a good start." He said. I felt a flutter in my stomach, and tried to brush the feeling away. It sounded so stupid in my head, but I couldn't let it go.

I'd just gotten my first kiss.

* * *

**So, I made this chapter long, even though it was a filler. Next chapter will be so exciting, or so I think. **

**Does anyone know why they're keeping the lounge from Catalina?(Any guesses?)**

**Where is , did he leave or is he still here?(Maybe)**

**Does CPR count as an actual first?(Yes)**

**Find out on the next chapter of _The Fight_**

**_Like,follow,favorite,review._**

**_KBerry_**


	16. It's Your Birthday

"We've been going in circles for like twenty minutes, Alex" I complained. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a um-coffee shop." He told me.

"That coffee can't be that good, can't you just drop me off at the hospital and then get your coffee." I suggested, Alex's phone began to ring. "Seriously."

"Okay, yes." Alex said on the phone. "No,Jackson." He continued, the he put his phone down, and made a U-turn.

"Where are we going now?" I questioned.

"Back to the hospital." He informed me.

Narrator P.O.V

"Okay, they're coming. Does everyone know their hiding spot?" Jackson surveyed, he'd been planning this for weeks, and was excited about the party. The hardest part wasn't the decoration or even Cat's present, the hardest part was keeping her distracted, for she was a clever girl, who could read people like an open book.

"Yes, Jackson for the thousandth time," Meredith said,"We're ready, everything's in order, can you stop fretting?" Jackson laughed, and appreciated the decoration of the room, the blue streamers and balloons strung along the walls, a table with food and treats, and a small stack of gifts, in the corner. Jackson glanced at the phone receiving a text from Alex.

"Okay, everyone, places!" Jackson shouted, he sauntered his to way closet, and was surprised to see April Kepner, a surgeon from Mercy West.

"April why are you in here." Jackson asked her, a little irritated she had taken his spot.

"Lexie took mine, and refused to move so I had to go in here." She explained, rolling her eyes. "She can be so difficult sometimes." A smile escaped Jackson's lips,and for a second he thought he saw something in April's eyes. The door creaked open. Jackson put a finger to his lips to silence Kepner.

"Why are we in here now?" Catalina's voice rang with annoyance. "You said we were going to get ice cream from the-"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted erupting from their hiding places. Everyone in the room had smiles on their faces. Jackson was grinning also, but he watched as Catalina's face went from shocked, anger to sadness in less than five seconds. Jackson watched as she scurried out the room, pushing past Alex. The staff all turned to him confusion written across their faces,waiting for him to give some type of explanation.

"I'm going to talk to her," Jackson began, "feel free to enjoy the party." He added, Jackson jogged out the room, racing down the hall trying to find the girl.

Had she really hated surprises that much?

Catalina's P.O.V

"Why are you acting so strangely, you're no gonna disappear are you?" I questioned him.

"No, 'I'm not going to disappear' can you just shut up and follow me." He said dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, Alex seemed to be thinking of something.

"To get ice cream." He said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, following him. We walked into the lounge room and I frowned. "Why are we here now, you said we were going to get ice cream from the-"

"Surprise!" People shouted, emerging from hiding spots, I stepped, back a tide wave of emotion swept over me, I pushed past Alex, and saw his confusion. I ran down the almost empty hall, stopping and turning into an empty office. I slouched down onto the ground covering me face.

I really hated surprises.

But, the worse thing was the thought of actually celebrating my birthday, it had been the same day my mom had been diagnosed with cancer. I'd never celebrated it because it wasn't something to celebrate. I had felt touched that Jackson had put in the time and effort to throw me that party, but it was just something I couldn't do.

I picked myself up, and walked out the office, I decided that I would return to the party, I didn't want to seem ungrateful. I grudging walked down, back into the lounge when all heads turned to me.

"Hi." I squeaked. "I'm sorry-"

"Uh, uh." Callie clicked. "There is no apologizing on your birthday." She ushered me towards a cake lit with candles, and began to start the song "Happy Birthday" the party joined in adding volume. I felt the glow of my candles on my face. "Make a wish." Callie instructed.

I closed my eyes, and blew out my candles, I saw the unmistakable flash of a camera. When I opened them the crowd had silenced and all eyes were turned to the door. I turned around also, and was met by .

"Happy birthday, Catalina." said, his caramel eyes were looking directly at me, the intensity of them made me look away.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, annoyed that he was here.

"Come on, Catalina, he can have a piece of cake." joked. He didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"No, no, she's right." He agreed, pausing. "I'm here to wish my daughter a happy birthday." The surprised gasp on the party goers was overwhelming.

"Didn't see that coming." Sloan muttered to Shepard, I was close enough to hear. Jackson turned into the door, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"What's going on?" He pressed. "And, you! You aren't welcome here." Jackson said, pointing a finger towards Castle.

"I was just about to leave, but I wanted to give my daughter a birthday present." He said walking over to me and handing me a small wrapped gift, I hadn't even noticed him carrying it towards me and setting it into my hands,"Happy birthday." He said setting the gift into my hands. With that, he turned and exited the room.

I set the gift down on the table, and began to a piece a cake, I ignored the looks, and whispers on confusion from the guest.

"What?" I shrugged turning to them, they silenced and continued the party, still unsure how to think about the scene that just took place ,Jackson was walking over to me.

"I am so sorry, I didn't no-" He apologized, I help my hand up.

"There are no apologizes on my birthday," I said,"and

I don't want to think of , or even you for that matter. All that matters right now is this party and this cake. So I'm asking you to please let me enjoy it." I told him. "Then I promise, you can grovel later." I said with an eye roll brushing past him.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked, I turned around it was April. I fought the urge to scowl, I forced a smile.

"Yes, it's great." I said walking past her.

"Wait!" She called out, I turned around.

"What?" I said lamely.

"I wanted to give you, this." She handed me a small box, I curiously lifted it up to reveal a small pair of sliver heart earrings. I gave her a sad smile.

"My ears aren't peirced." I told her, April frowned. "I really like them, I do."

"Oh!" April said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't know, I just assumed-"

"You do that a lot, don't you?" I said, referring to the Felix incident, I was still upset about it. "Assume things, that is." Aprils face fell, and her tone became harder, more defensive.

"Look, I can take them back and exchange them for a necklace-." I subconsciously toyed with my infinity necklace, nothing would replace it. I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to do that." I told her, he brown eyes looked apologetic almost. "I'll keep these, they're pretty. One day when I do get them pierced, I'll have you to thank." I told her honestly. "Thank you." April smiled.

"You're welcome." She returned, "Excuse me." April said moving past me to a group of doctors.

"Do you like the party?" Torres asked, smiling proudly.

"I love the party, how did they know I liked blue?" She grinned like an idiot. "You decorated the party, didn't you?" I laughed. "Thank you, really."

"I should be thanking you, you made me $50 this morning." She said smiling.

And, for the rest of the night I forgot my problems.

* * *

**Excuse the filler chapter, I'm sleepy.**

**Finally did Japril, due to SO many request.**

**Trevor's name is getting changed due to Catalina's father is named that, give me some suggestions on names in the comments.**

**I probably could have put more description in the party. **

**Tell me what you thought, whether you loved or hated it.**

**REVIEW**

**KBerry**


	17. The Call

I had tried cleaning up, but was stopped by Jackson, Torres, and Meredith, who had insisted that I had not lift one finger, since it was my birthday.

"I can help!" I piped.

"You can help, just like I _can_ have you sedated if you try." Meredith joked, but at some level she was serious. I huffed, and a yawn followed.

"Looks like someones sleepy." Torres said, referring to me.

"No, no I'm good."I insisted,"Hey Jackson, can we hit the club." I added, feigning seriousness.

" Yeah, I heard the one at 'No Way In Hell' Avenue was a good one." Jackson said. I pouted no need to get snippy.

"Why are you getting so mad?" I laughed, Jackson didn't return my laugh instead he was focused on cleaning up. "I was kidding about the club." I added.

"I'm not mad at you." He told me.

"Then what are you mad at?" I pressed.

"Nothing." He said, "I'm just tired." He said coldly, I decided not to press on and soon we were in the car going to Meredith's house.

"Thank you for the party." I told him gratefully. "It was really amazing."

"You're welcome." He said not looking up from the steering wheel.

"What is the matter with you?" I questioned, Jackson seemed to be having an internal debate "Do you ever think about what it would be like to live with your father?" The question took me aback, I wasn't sure how to respond, Jackson noticed my hesitance."You can tell me, my feelings won't be hurt." He promised.

"I do think about," I admitted, trying to read Jackson's face. "I think about it sometimes, then it makes me so angry I have to stop thinking about it." I said.

"Why?"

"Because,it makes me remember all those times I wish he was there, and now that he is I feel like he's trying to make up for lost time." I said. "But other times I feel like I want him to be there for me, I want to know what's it like to have a father to feel like I fit into a family."

"You have a family,Meredith, -" He listed off.

"That's not what I meant, you know what? Just forget it." I dismissed, Jackson face was blank, his eyes on the road ahead. For the rest of the ride it was silent and as we pulled in to the drive way, Jackson waved me off as he answered the phone.

"I'll be there in a second." He told me, I shrugged and made my way to the living room.

**Jackson P.O.V**

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm just calling to tell you I have my lawyers in place,were ready to meet as soon as possible."

"It's so soon though,can't you wait a little longer, I still don't know if she even wants to be with you." Castle chuckled through the line.

"It's not what _she_ wants, if you're going to be a parents, you need to know it's _she_ needs,she's the child, you're the adult, Jackson." He said, I felt my blood boil.

"She's not a little kid, she deserves to make this decisions on her own." I told him. I heard a sigh over the phone.

"Please Jackson, don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be, she belongs with he father, not with some resident. She needs a real home,have you even enrolled her into school yet, hired her a tutor?" He questioned. "She's probably so behind." He added. I hadn't enrolled her and my silence must of confirmed his question. "That's what I thought. Well, we will be in touch, bye ." I snapped the phone shut, anger swelled through me. I saw Catalina jogging outside from Merideth's house.

"What are you doing." I watched as she popped the trunk of the car, tiredly.

"Getting my presents, I forgot about them." She responded. I watched as she struggled to get the many wrapped gifts in her small arms, all in one trip.

"Hey! Let me help you with that." I offered. I watched as Catalina's caramel eyes rolled.

"I can handle it Jackson, I don't need you." She laughed, tottering side to side with her mountain of gifts. I watched as she made her way up the driveway, her words rang in my head.

I can handle it Jackson.

_I don't need you._

* * *

**AN/: Sorry for the short chapter, more will be upoloaded this weekend.**

**Review**

**KBerry**


	18. Accidents

"Are you going to open that one?" Meredith asked, pointing to a small blue wrapped gift.

Dr. Castle's gift.

I had gotten so many great things, a gift card to various stores, bracelets. Jackson had yet to give me a present; he said it was a surprise. I looked at the blue wrapped gift and bit my lip.

"Nah, I think I might open it later." I declined, Meredith looked at me weirdly.

"It's bad luck not to open gifts." She told me seriously, I rolled my eyes; she was still staring at me.

"Fine." I huffed, peeling the paper away from it. Inside was a card, as I opened it about a dozen or so pictures fell out.

"Who are they of?" Meredith asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Pictures of my mother." I whispered in disbelief."And, Castle." I added

"She's pretty," Meredith noted, looking between the photo and I, "You look like her." She added, I blushed and gave her a smile.

"Um, I'm tired; I'm going to head up. Thanks for the party." I said, collecting my gifts and walking up the stairs.

"You're welcome." Meredith called.

I sat on the bed leafing through the pictures, most of them were of Castle and my mom smiling and laughing, but as I looked closely getting closer to the end of the deck, I could see their smiles becoming forced and tight and seemed to never reach either of their eyes. A knock at my door made me jump, and I forced the photos under my pillow.

"It's Jackson." He announced, stepping through the door. I looked at him, he looked tired.

He had his hands behind his back.

"I thought you would need this." He said, pulling a cardboard case from behind him. It was an iphone, I realized as I lifted the box. I smiled at the sleek white outer surface.

"You shouldn't have-"I began, handing him back the phone. He shook his head.

"You're gonna need this to communicate with me if I'm not there." He told me with a serious undertone," and, I heard that Temple Run was pretty fun." He joked. _Temple Run?_

"Thank you." I gratefully said.

"You're welcome." He said. "What's that?" He said, motioning to the floor. I looked down and one of the photos had fallen from under my pillow. He reached for it before I could stop him. "Is this _Castle?_" He questioned, taking a closer look. "Who's the woman?"

"My mother." I told him.

"Hmm." Jackson said inspecting it. "You look like her, where did you get these?" Before I could answer him realization seemed to hit him. "Oh."

"Yeah." He handed me back the photo.

"You should frame it." Jackson advised, I was surprised to say the least.

"Maybe." I said looking away, I feigned a yawn. "I'm think I'm going to go to bed now, if that's alright with you." Jackson nodded.

"I thought we were going to the club." He said, pouting.

"Maybe tomorrow." I watched him get up and turn off the light.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Night."

**Next Day**

"Here." Cristina said shuffling folders into my arms.

"What is this?" I asked, trying to balance them.

"I need you to take these to PED's and give them to Dr. Robbins. I have an emergency surgery" She told me in rushed voice.

"I am not an intern, and speaking of which where are yours?" I replied, annoyed to be treated like a mule.

"Look, you do this for me and I won't tell Jackson about that vending machine." She blackmailed. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I warned.

"Do you want to find out if I would?" She dared, I gave a surrendering huff.

"Fine." Cristina gave a victorious smile and walked off. I waited on the elevator, teetering because of the stacks of manila folders, finally the elevator stopped. I saw a wisp of Robbin's blonde hair.

"Dr. Robbins." I called, but I felt myself falling tripping over my own feet, I tried to catch myself and felt my wrist bend at an odd angle. Papers were flying everywhere.

"Oh, my god!" Dr. Robbin gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I tried to pry myself up using my hands but cried out when I felt a sharp piercing pain in my wrist. "No, I'm not." helped me up and inspected my wrist.

"It's swollen, does this hurt." She pressed on it.

"Yes!" She beckoned to a nurse.

"Can you page Torres?" asked.

* * *

"It's a hairline fracture." Torres diagnosed. "You'll need a cast."

"Can't I just get a sling?" I whined. "I promise I won't move it." I swore. The curtain was pulled back.

"What happened?" Jackson quipped; I then realized Dr. Castle was there too. I looked at Callie accusingly.

"What? I wasn't sure who to page, so I paged them both." She raised her hands in defense.

"How did this happen?" Jackson said. I rolled my eyes.

"I tripped and fell; we both know I'm not the most graceful." I joked, I heard Castle fail to suppress a laugh, and Jackson's mouth was in a hard line.

"This isn't funny" Jackson was sending daggers towards both me and Dr. Castle. "Is it broken?" Callie shook her head.

"No, it's a hairline fracture, I was going to put a cast on it but Catalina wants a sling."

"You're getting a cast." Jackson said, ending the argument.

"But a cast is so big and bulky, and not to mention it stinks after like a week." I returned.

"Let her get the sling, her wrist won't be as weak opposed to the cast once it comes off." Dr. Castle opted in my favor, Jackson green eyes narrowed.

"But what happens if she hits her arm, she could cause further damage to it without proper protection from a _cast_." Jackson challenged.

"That's highly unlikely, she's not playing any sports, and she comes to the hospital every day, which is questionably the safest place for injuries. As long as she keeps a sling on she should be fine." I watched as they battled back and forth.

"Why am I even arguing with you? I'm her guardian _not_ you." He snapped."Dr. Torres, give her a cast." He ordered, Callie looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"What color do you want?" She asked me.

"Blue." I huffed in defeat, and when I looked up I saw Dr. Castle was gone.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as Dr. Sloan came at me with a sharpie. I moved my arm in the other direction.

"I'm signing your cast." He said simply. "I'm sure my signature with benefit you financially one day." He arrogantly smirked.

"I doubt that," I said, rolling my eyes. "Get away from me with that." I snapped. "I want my cast to be signature free."

"What happened anyways?" Sloan asked me.

"I got into a fight." I lied. "But man, you should see the other girl." I started. Sloan chuckled and gave a disbelieving look.

"You? In a fight?" He laughed.

If only he knew.

"What really happened?" He pressed. I felt myself give in.

"Don't laugh." I warned. "I tripped and fractured my wrist." I watched as Sloan fought to contain his smile. "Stop!" I cried.

"I'm not laughing!" He protested. "But you have to admit it's kind of funny." I tried holding my glare, but I felt it begin to fade and I giggled, laughing at myself.

"Yeah it is kind of funny." I agreed.

"Can I sign it?" Sloan tried once again.

"No."

* * *

**Filler Chapter, please don't kill me!**

**Review!**

**Also,I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**

**Bye.**

**KBerry **


	19. Sick Days

My nose is red, my throat is sore and my head is throbbing.

I have a cold.

Jackson was doing his freaking rounds and barely gave me a second glance this morning. So here I was curled, up in an empty waiting room with a box a tissues. I played with my phone, and when that became boring I decided to do some exploring. I walked around, passing doctors. I decided to buy a soda from a vending machine; I could already feel the cool liquid sliding down my throat, soothing it. I pulled out some spare change and popped the lid, I took a sip of the drink, and then I began to sputter uncontrollably.

"Hey, take it easy." I felt someone pat my back; the coughing fit began to slow.

"Thanks, I'm good." I turned around and was met by Dr. Castle.

"You look awful." He told me, I frowned.

"Gee, thanks." I croaked brushing past him, he tugged me by the elbow, and his hands felt my forehead, I swatted them away.

"You're burning up." He said, sounding almost concerned.

"I'm fine." I insisted a bit irritably, but I was betrayed by a fit of coughing.

"Yeah, you seem fine." Castle sarcastically noted.

"It's just a cold, I'll get through it." I said waving him off. "Have a good day Dr. Castle." I walked past him and didn't turn back. I decided to go into the lobby, my phone began to go off, and I had gotten a text message from Jackson.

Jackson: Late and long surgery, go home with Alex at 9:30.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and rubbed my sore throat, I just sat there staring at people go off and onto the elevator.

"Catalina." I voice called, snapping into my face. I blinked and saw it was Dr. Sloan. "I've called your name about twenty times. What is wrong with you?" He questioned.

"Nothi-"I broke off into a merciless cough. "I have a cold." I croaked.

"That did sound like a cold." Sloan said, he said. "And, you're sweating." I hadn't even noticed that, I was freezing.

"I'm fine." I insisted, Sloan felt my forehead, and shook his head.

"You're burning up." He said," Are you nauseous, does your head hurt? How long have you been feeling like this" I shook my head, and watched as Sloan gave me look disbelief.

"Okay, maybe a little." I confessed.

"Maybe I should have you admitted, run some test." He suggested, I rolled my eyes.

"It's a cold, a slight fever a most, there's no need for panic." I protested, walking away, Sloan grabbed my good wrist.

"If it gets any worse, even a little bit, tell me." He demanded, I nodded as he released my arm.

Out of pure exhaustion I found an on call room and passed out, coughing a few times. I almost smiled when my eyes fluttered closed.

Narrator P.O.V

Alex was mad, enraged actually. He had wanted to go home; he was trying to find Catalina. He asked nurses, doctors and even interns if they'd seen the short girl. Finally he gave in and asked Sloan, he'd seen that they'd become friends, and though he hated to ask the doctor who twice as arrogant as he was, he needed to find her.

"Hey, Dr. Sloan." He called. The doctor barely looked up from his charts.

Yes, Dr. Karev."

"Have you seen Catalina?" Alex asked, Sloan looked up from his papers.

"No, I saw her earlier; she had a fever probably fell asleep somewhere." He told him. "I would check an on call room." He suggested, Alex began to turn away. "Tell Avery to have her checked out!" Dr. Sloan yelled. Alex barely nodded, _Catalina probably had a cold and was fine_, Alex thought, as he began to inspecting on call rooms. He began to become frustrated, until her heard whimpers from the last door on the left.

"Catalina?" Alex called; he walked forward, and saw the girl was curled onto the bed with her eyes closed tightly. Perspiration coated her forehead and tears ran down her cheek, Alex could feel the heat radiate off of her. "What's wrong Cat?" Alex asked, feeling her face.

"My-My throat." She croaked. "And, my head hurts. I'm so _cold_" She cried, he watched as she shivered. Alex pulled his little flash light from his pocket, he pulled down her lid observing her pupil, and they were even but a bit sensitive to light.

"Come on Cat, get up." There was no response, and her eyes weren't open, her breaths were shallow and had wheeze to it. Alex allowed himself to panic for a second, before lifting the girl up and carrying her bridal style. He rushed out to the main lobby, Sloan and Lexie stopped their previous flirting and rushed over. "Gurney!" Alex called.

"What happened?" Sloan asked, his voiced filled with worry, he saw the Catalina was in worse shape, she was pale, and the rose that was usually on her cheek had become an unhealthy red. "She had a fever earlier, I should've done something, and she swore she was fine." Sloan confessed.

"Of course she would say she's fine!" Alex yelled. "She would do anything to get out of being admitted, you should've paged me instead of taking a fifteen year olds word." Alex said as the gurney was placed in front of him, he put Catalina on gently. "Page Jackson, Lexie." The brunette nodded and ran off. "Give her 25mcg of Acetaminophen." He instructed a nurse. "Come on Cat," Alex said, "Be okay."

* * *

"Jackson," Lexie called, catching up to him as he exited the OR.

"I can't talk right now!" Jackson snipped, irritably. Jackson stormed off, snatching his cap off.

"It's important." Lexie said, but Jackson kept walking. "It's Catalina." Lexie shouted, Jackson immediately turned around.

"What about Catalina?" Jackson asked.

"She's collapsed." Lexie told him.

"How are her vitals?" Alex asked a nurse anxiously, he watched as her mouth was set into a hard line. "Her blood pressure is spiked and her fever rose to 105." Alex rubbed his forehead in frustration, "The antibiotics don't seem to be working."

"I can see that!" Alex snapped, causing the nurse to flinch. "Um, go run her blood work." Alex ordered. "Please."

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on." A voice commanded. Alex turned and saw it was Dr. Castle, Alex saw the worry practically radiated off of him, he watched as his eyes hardened as he saw Catalina on the bed. "I've been asking everyone, no one would tell me." He said. "Earlier she had a cold, it wasn't this bad, I should've known." In that moment Alex didn't see him as the heartless villain, Jackson depicted him as, instead he saw a worrisome father who was scared for his daughter.

"No one knew." Alex said, trying to comfort the man oddly enough.

* * *

**Finally I've posted, it's been a crazy week. I need some new ideas for the stories, so if you would like please comment them.**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks(;**


	20. Diagnosis

Narrator P.O.V

"What do mean she collapsed, someone doesn't just collapse, Lexie." Jackson fumed.

"She's been sick all morning, Jackson." Lexie informed him.

"What," Jackson said. "She was fine this morning." He said trying to recall Catalina earlier in the day.

"No she wasn't, poor thing had a fever all day." Lexie explained. "Maybe she just has tonsillitis, her throat was bothering her." Lexie said hopefully, Jackson shook his head.

"A small case of strep throat doesn't make someone pass out." Jackson said. "Where is she now?" Jackson asked.

"Room 203 in PEDs." Jackson nodded his head and began to jog towards the elevators.

Jackson came in Catalina's room, he could feel the cloud of worry fall down on him, there was no doubt she was ill, she was pale and her cheeks were red, and her breathing was coarse.

"You decided to show up now?" A voice questioned. Jackson turned and was surprised to see . "Where were you two hours ago when they were wheeling her in here?"

"I was in surgery, no one informed me she was her or what had happened to her." Jackson said defending himself.

"Did you not see her this morning, she looked like the walking dead." When Jackson didn't respond Castle scuffed. "Oh, thats right. You're too wrapped up with your surgical career to notice something as mundane as a sick child." Castle said. Jackson had nothing to say, he watched as picked up some papers and sauntered over to him.

"Sign these." He instructed. "Do at least one thing good for her." He said, looking straight into Jackson's emerald eyes.

"What are they?" Jackson asked, just beginning to read the first line.

"I think you know what they are." Dr. Castle said, I'll give you sometime to think, Castle strolled out of the room without a backwards glance. Jackson stared at the papers, he did indeed know what they were.

_Custody forms._

The thin papers felt like a ton a bricks in Jackson's hands weighing him down by the second.

"Jackson." A barley audible voice called.

* * *

"It's rheumatic fever!" Kepner exclaimed. Meredith, Cristina, Alex and a few interns had been brainstorming possible sickness that Catalina could have, they reluctantly allowed Kepner to join their discussion.

"It can't be." Yang disagreed, "It's most common in young children, not to mention it's rarely seen anymore."

"But that would explain the sore throat, rapid heart rate and chills." Meredith chimed in "That's probably the best diagnoses that we've heard."

"Should we tell Jackson?" Alex asked the group, they nodded and Alex began his descent to PEDs.

* * *

"Jackson." I said, my voice sounded foreign to my ears, weak and fragile almost. He came rushing towards my bed. "What happened, why am I in a hospital bed?!" I cried, a bit panicked.

"Hey, calm down." He said."You passed out out, thats all." He explained. "How do you feel now?"

"God-awful, I feel like I got hit by a bus." I told him. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"We're trying to figure that out, so just hand tight." He told me.

"Am I going to die, Jackson." I whimpered. Jackson laughed.

"No, you're not going to die, Catalina, I can promise you that much." He swore. "Try to get some rest." He said rising up, I caught by the sleeve of his lab coat.

"Don't leave me," I pleaded. "Could you wait until I fall asleep or something." Jackson nodded.

"Sure." He said sitting in the chair beside me. "I can do that."

"Can you hold my hand," I asked, I didn't care how pathetic I sounded, right now I was scared. Jackson smiled and put my hands in his. After a few minutes I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

**A quick chapter, I thought I would end this one all fluffy and sweet since I rarely do.**

**Watch for more updates later this weekend**

**Could we get to 40 reviews this weekend, maybe(:**

**Review**

**KBerry**


	21. Lost

"Jackson." Alex called from the door; he was quiet when he saw Catalina asleep. Jackson got up and walked over to him, sliding his hand gently from the girl's. "We think its rheumatic fever." Alex said.

"Okay, then just give her a dose of penicillin." Jackson said. Alex shook his head.

"We can't just give it to her." Alex said.

"Why not?" Jackson asked confused.

"We don't know if she's allergic, she doesn't have any current medical records, it could cause hypotension, anaphylaxis-"

"I know the risks." Jackson said solemnly. "I think we should go ahead, her fever hasn't gone down in the last three hours." Jackson said. Alex nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it ready." Alex said.

The nurse was beginning to insert the medicine when a voice began to shout.

"Don't do it!" Dr. Castle shouted. The nurse immediately halted, Dr. Castle turned to Jackson. "You could kill her!" Dr. Castle yelled.

"If the fever doesn't kill her first, you mean." Jackson retorted, "Go ahead, Kylie." Jackson told the nurse.

"Stop!" Castle shouted, the nurse threw up her hands.

"Until the two of you can decide the choice of the treatment, I'm leaving." She said.

"Don't, "Jackson said stopping her, "Castle was just about to leave." Jackson looked over at the man. "Or I can have security escort you out." He opted, Jackson mouth was set into a hard line, and Dr. Castle's mouth was in an even harder one.

"Fine, Dr. Avery." Castle said in between clenched teeth. "But, if she dies, you're responsible." Dr. Castle walked over to Catalina's bed a placed a kiss on her forehead, Jackson wasn't sure if it was genuine or Castle was trying to prove something. Jackson watched as Castle hesitated at the door way before finally walking out.

"Go ahead." Jackson told the nurse. Jackson eyes were glued on the nurse as she pushed the liquid into the I.V, he couldn't help but be a little worried about Catalina's reaction the medicine.

Catalina P.O.V

I began to squint as the light hit my eyes; it took me a moment to realize that I was in a hospital, I still felt awful, my headache had lessened, but my throat was on fire. Meredith came through my door with a group of interns, I rolled my eyes.

"Really Meredith? You brought the _interns_?" I was annoyed; they looked so ready to suck up. Meredith ignored me and gestured to a woman with short brown hair, she kind of reminded me of a mouse.

"Oh," She stuttered. "Um, Catalina Thomas-Castle." The intern read, I felt my lips press together.

"It's Catalina _Thomas_." Meredith corrected seeing my angered expression.

"But it says-"The brunette said, but Meredith cut her off.

"Just continue." Meredith said.

"Okay, Catalina _Thomas, _age fifteen, was admitted after a fainting spell and was diagnosed with rheumatic fever." She read.

"What is the medical course of action?" Meredith quizzed.

"Uh, about a four day observation-"

"_Four days_," I repeated. "Uh uh, I am not staying here in this bed that long!" I protested.

"Hush!" Meredith snapped.

"And," the intern continued, "the patient will be kept on antibiotics for two weeks, to prevent a recurrence of the virus.' She recited, Meredith nodded her head.

"Good," Meredith praised. "Do you have any questions?" I began to ask, but was cut off. "Yes you have to stay for four days, Catalina." I started again. "And, no I'm not taking out your I.V." I pouted and watched as Meredith laughed and ushered her interns out, but before she left she turned to me. "I'll bring you a brownie at lunch." She promised, "It's not as bad as it seems, your fever is already down." I was upset so I didn't look her in the eye; instead I turned the other way and pretended to be tired.

**_3 weeks later….._**

"Jackson!" I yelled, "Where are my shoes!?" I shouted, my vocal cords had improved greatly, much to Jackson's annoyance.

"Wherever you left them!" He called back. I looked around and spotted my baby blue running shoes.

"I found them; I'm going out for a run." I told him.

"Okay, be back by 7:00." He said, "And, brings a jacket." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I said, not bothering to grab a jacket, I rushed out the door anticipating the chill of mid day. I began to do a slow jog, I seemed to lose track of my surroundings because soon I was in the city, and also it was 8:15.

Jackson was going to kill me.

I was beginning to get nervous I was so lost; my palms were getting sweaty, about thoughts of never getting back. _I should call Jackson I thought. _I glanced at my phone, it was on 3%, and then it turned black. I began to walk instead of jogging; luckily I was in the better part of Seattle. I looked around, trying to find open shops to ask for directions; finally I realized most of them would be closed early since it was Sunday. So instead I settled on the Brass Arms Bar & Grill. As I began to walk in I bit my lip, I ignored the strange looks I was receiving as I approached the bartender.

"Excuse me?" I tried only to be cut off rudely.

"I can't serve ya, unless you're eighteen." He said, reciting what I'm sure he said to all under aged drinkers.

"No, I don't want a _drink,_ I was wondering if you had a phone I could use, and mine died." I explained. He seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. "Please," I begged. "I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't get home soon."

"Fine," He said, "There's one behind that wall, be quick." I nodded and when I picked up the phone I nervously called Jackson's number. I didn't have time to think of an excuse because it answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"A Jackson's voice strained.

"It's Catalina." I said, I thought I heard a sigh of relief. "Don't be mad!" I pleaded. "I lost track of time and my phone died, and now I'm kind of lost." I told him.

"You're 'kind of' lost? What? Where are you?" He questioned.

"I'm at Brass Arms Bar." I said, Jackson huffed over the phone.

"You're all the way in Richmond! How did you even get that far?" I didn't respond. "Nevermind, just stay put, I'll be there soon." He said.

"Bye." I said. I clicked the phone off, and almost yelled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met by a girl who seemed a several years older than me."Can I help you?" I questioned, her blue eyes studied me.

"Is that you Catalina?" She asked, I nodded with uncertainty.

"Yes," I said, "Who are you?" She frowned.

"You don't remember me?"

"No, should I?" I said.

"Well I thought you would remember Felix's girlfriend." She scoffed.

"Felicia!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her. "How didn't I recognize you? I've missed you so much!" All the memories of her came rushing back to me, shopping trips, jogging around the city and even searching for bras, how had I forgotten her?

"I missed you too! How are you doing?" She asked. "It's been so long."

"I'm doing pretty well." I said, "How are you?"

"I'm doing ok; I was wondering if heard anything from Felix about us, he's been avoiding me for months." She said."I went to his apartment but no one was there, did he move?"

"Let's have a seat," I started, "You'll want to be sitting down when you hear this." I suggested. Then I told the story that had been recited dozens of times before.

* * *

**Still looking for that Beta/; If you like this story it would mean the world to me if you reviewed.**

**I don't really know what's happening in the story**

**REVIEW**

**KBerry**


End file.
